Ангел, который спас меня
by AnnaKlaus
Summary: До встречи с тобой, Кэролайн… секс, наркотики, алкоголь и деньги – являлись главными составляющими моей жизни. Но когда знакомство начинается с разбитого носа и вывихнутого плеча, никогда не подумаешь, что это все обернется нашей историей любви, с испытаниями и болью. Эти составляющие отпали на задний план, и все чего мне хочется, это еще на мгновение почувствовать запах твоей кожи
1. Не все мы без греха

**Не все мы без греха**

Audi A8 заехала на парковку самого знаменитого здания в Новом Орлеане. Компания по производству и продаже высшей категорий изделий из натуральной кожи и меха процветала по всей стране, и фамилию Майклсона знал каждый истинный ценитель редких и натуральных вещей.  
Парень вышел из автомобиля, и легким движением руки надел на себя очки, спасаясь от утреннего солнца, и скрывая красные глаза с серыми мешками под ними от прошедшей бурной ночи, о которой он мало что запомнил.  
Быстрым шагом он последовал к центральному входу, над которой красовалась вывеска «Альфа».  
– Доброе утро, мистер Майклсон.

 _ **POV Клаус**_ _._

Все эти приветливые взгляды. Как они меня раздражают. Пока я еду в лифте и пересекаю офис, на моих губах играет лживая улыбка, но работники этой компаний и так знают, что я не искренен.  
Голова разрывается на части, словно там поселился маленький червяк и сейчас у него бурная вечеринка, в недрах моего серого вещества. Может, так оно и есть.  
– Проходи.

 _Майкл. Мой отец. Вернее отец, которому по незнанию пришлось воспитывать сына, которого его горячо любимая жена нагуляла на стороне. Он ненавидел меня, как и я его, в общем-то._

Он даже не смотрит на меня, и я, закатывая глаза под очками, присаживаюсь на стул.  
Его кабинет. Этот старик любил богатство и власть. Повсюду мебель из дорогого и редкого дерева, который явно пребывает здесь в излишке. Будь хотя бы у него мозгов на грамм поменьше, он бы усыпал здесь все золотом и повесил свой портрет в полный рост на стену.

Громкий всплеск кучи папок на стол, заставляет меня морщиться от звука, который превышал громкость готовности того, что я мог сейчас воспринимать. Да, ночка сказывается.  
– Поставки из Азии, – Майкл садится в кожаное кресло, которое неприятно скрипит, и по своему стилю кривит губы, – которая принесли бы нам миллионы… а что ты сделал?  
– Я пресёк международную нелегальную поставку запрещённых материалов, – протянул я, – ну и еще я сказал, что они цитирую: «идиоты, которые не умеют работать посекретнее».  
– Готов предположить, что ты явился на переговоры в обдолбанном виде, – я смотрю на него сквозь темные стекла очков, и он не видит мой взгляд полный ненависти, – думаешь я не знаю про то, как ты готов тоннами нюхать кокс, глотать экстази, трахать все что движется, и пить, все что горит?  
– Странно, что тебя это волнует, – я снимаю, очки и улыбаюсь ему, – хотя мне льстит, что ты интересуешься мной.  
– Запомни, щенок, ты здесь, потому, что приносишь прибыль и носишь мою фамилию. Но ты будешь работать здесь до тех пор, пока ты полезен, а как только ты загнешься от СПИДа подхваченного у одной из своих шлюх, или же загнешься от кокаина, или еще лучше, тебя прикончат в грязной подворотне, то я буду рад, и не буду переживать, что у меня нет источника дохода.  
Я презренно улыбаюсь, поднимаясь со стула.  
– Если бы не мама я бы давно ушел из твоего дерьмобизнесса, и занялся тем, что мне поистине нравится, и осуществил свою главную мечту - никогда тебя больше не видеть.  
– Не благодарный, скажи спасибо мне, что у тебя есть все, о чем можно желать: квартира, дорогая машина, деньги…  
– Все это, – я перехожу на крик, – я заработал своими руками, своей головой, это я заключил не одну прибыльную сделку в твоей компаний. Ты приуменьшаешь мою значимость, отец мой. И меня смешат твои понимания о счастливых желаниях в этой жизни.  
Майкл смеется, обнажая свои белоснежные зубы, и я еле сдерживаюсь, чтобы не выбить хотя бы один из них.

Гнев. Тело трясёт изнутри. Опять этот приступ неоправданного гнева, но хотя сейчас у него есть веское оправдание.  
Звон. Протяжный и переходящий на более низкие тона. Майкл перестает смеяться и оборачивается назад. Его окно разбито вдребезги, а стул, на котором я сидел, уже лежит тридцатью этажами ниже, на дорожке покрытая газоном.  
Я усмехаюсь, видя в его глазах испуг, и выхожу прочь из кабинета. На меня уставляются десятки глаз, и я одариваю всех ответных взглядом.

Да, стеклянные стены в офисе это паршиво, все как на ладони. Ну, а слышимость просто шикарна.  
Я иду в сторону своего кабинета, и подхожу к Миле, к моей секретарше.

 _Мила. Сексапильная брюнетка, с третьим размером груди. Мне нравятся такие девушки. Сейчас она сидит за столом, как серая мышка, но некоторые удивились бы, зная, что происходит, когда я занавешиваю жалюзи в конце рабочего дня, и кладу ее на свой рабочий стол..._

– Привет, дорогуша.  
Она невинно улыбается, и подает мне пакет с документами. Да, на людях эта девушка, как первый снег, такой же невинный. Но я вижу ее сущность, словно через воду. Пытается меня очаровать, но мне просто нравится с ней спать. Временами.  
Хороший день. Ситуация со стулом меня порадовала, и я не готов сегодня оставаться на работе, и притворяться радужным клерком. Поэтому нужно с толком проводить такое счастливое и редкое время в моей пустой жизни.

Выхожу из здания, но не спешу подходить к автомобилю. Останавливаюсь у стены, которая образовывает тенечек в этот жаркий день, и присаживаюсь на скамью, которая мне, как родная.

Сигареты. Да, не самая худшая привычка в моей жизни.

Открываю пачку, и достаю сигарету, и фирменную зажигалку из серебра, подаренную одним из немногих мне дорогих людей. Ребекка.

Затягиваюсь.

Мимолетная слабость, и по телу пробегает упоение. И вправду, они меня успокаивают, но не так, как с этим бы справился косяк марихуаны.

Я смеюсь своим мыслям. Мне и вправду временами кажется, что я недалекого ума. Но вспоминаю, то чего я добился в этой жизни, и все приходит в норму.

Частная школа для мальчиков, оконченная с отличием. Гарвардский университет. Да… знал бы отец, что я закончил не только школу бизнеса, но еще и школу искусств и наук, что, между прочим, было мне куда ближе, чем все эти цифры, обсмеял бы меня в своем стиле «древнего клоуна».

Из потока мыслей меня вырывает неприятный шум. Скутеры. Самое адское дребезжание на планете для меня. Они въезжают на нашу частную парковку, и меня это удивляет. Я затягиваюсь, наблюдая за двумя мальчишками, которые одеты явно не по погоде. Возможно, я чего-то не знаю, и скоро будет шторм, но их плотные спортивные костюмы с капюшонами меня настораживают.  
Я тушу сигарету, когда замечаю на их лицах детские маски, и биту у одного парня в руках, когда они прямиком движутся к моей машине.

Наблюдаю…

Вой сигнализаций оглушает парковку, и я срываюсь с места. Быстро двигаясь.

Боковое зеркало уже лежит на асфальте, как и осколки бокового стекла.

Удар.

И большая вмятина на капоте.

Шипение баллончика краски, и на черной отполированной поверхности машины появляются салатовые буквы, которые въедаются в глаза.

Я не бегу, но и не иду медленно.

– И что же вам сделала моя машина?  
Они резко оборачиваются на мой голос и, бросая все орудия их маленького преступления, устремляются в бега.

«За кролика».

Читаю я надпись на машине, прежде чем устремиться вслед, схватив по пути биту.

Я ни на секунду не мешкаю, когда они разделяются, и устремляются в разные стороны. Мне известны эти проулки, и куда бежит этот хлюпик мне тоже известно.  
Да, это еще мальчики, раз бегают так тихо. И они явно не знали, что в школе я занимался бейсболом, а университете футболом. Останавливаюсь на мгновение, и бросаю биту чуть ниже плеча, а когда она долетает до цели, то ударяет прямо по икрам маленького ублюдка, отчего он падает, и я хватаю его за воротник кофты.  
Переворачиваю его на спину, и сажусь сверху, прижимая хилого пацана к земле.  
– Теперь не убежишь.  
Он сопротивляется. А я все усмехаюсь, и, хватаясь за маску, стягиваю с него лицо поросенка.

Не понимаю…

Я в замешательстве…

Вижу перед собой не мальчишку, а девушку, и совсем не подростка.

Кажется, она, как и я, замирает, но я же от неожиданности, а она от непредвиденной ситуаций.

– Твою мать!  
Я хватаюсь за нос и валюсь на асфальт, когда девушка, собравшись с мыслями, подается головой вперед, и ее лоб со всей силы бьет мне по носу.

Смотрю на ладонь, кровь.

Поднимаюсь и иду следом. Проулок на Бурбон-стрит, который в недавнем времени оградили от этой части улицы широкой полосой сетки.  
Ускоряя бег на максимум, но не успеваю, девчонка вскарабкивается на мусорный бак, и на ограждение.  
– Думаю, ты мне должна.  
Весом всего тела я бросаюсь на сетку, которая пружинит и отбрасывает девчонку на землю в паре метров от ограждения, с грохотом, и с последующим стоном боли.  
– Совсем больной?  
Я усмехаюсь, слыша ее голос. Он четкий, но какой-то необычный. Словно, пропела птичка на рассвете.  
Подхожу к сетке и наклоняюсь к ней, пальцы проникают в маленькие металлические отверстия. Смеюсь ее положению, смотря, как девушка поднимается, держась за руку, которая явно очень болела.  
– Ну, явно не псих, как ты…  
Она бросает на меня злой взгляд и устремляется прочь, скрываясь за поворотами кирпичных кладок.

Я смеюсь…

Так необычно…

 _Блондинка с кудряшками, словно, только что взбитый зефир, кожа цвета молока, и глаза цвета чистого неба._

Зачем ей это?

В переулке хоть и темновато, но все же солнце проходит лучами по предмету, блеск которого меня заинтересовывает. Я нагибаюсь, просовывая руку в порванную часть сетки, и еле дотягиваюсь до найденного сокровища.

Подвеска…

Позолоченный треугольник. Замечаю, что точно такая же незамысловатая фигура есть у меня на спине в виде татуировки.

 _ **Конец POV Клаус.**_ _  
_  
– … ну, а после я закричал и побежал к машине, подростки кинулись врассыпную. Я попытался догнать одного, но вы ведь знаете, какие дети шустрые, – Клаус наигранно улыбнулся офицеру, – а когда вернулся ни скутеров, ничего…  
–Хорошо, мистер Майклсон, мы совсем разберемся, на углу есть камеры, возможно, что-то узнаем.  
Полицейский форд моргнул сиреной, и выехала с парковки. Клаус передал ключи от разбитого ауди буксировщику и последовал пешком по улицам Нового Орлеана.

 _ **POV Клаус.**_

На улице уже полдень, солнце слепит глаза и беспощадно нагревает мой пиджак, припекаясь к черному цвету.  
Необычно.  
С самого утра наслушался оскорблений от отца, мне разбили машину, а после нос. Но… на душе так легко. Я бы подумал, это из-за инцидента с окном, но четко знаю, что это из-за девчонки маньячки машин. Сжимаю ее подвеску в кармане пиджака, металл уже нагрелся от моей кожи.

Хорошо.

Мне хорошо, и я, словно, счастливый человек, иду по улице и улыбаюсь прохожим, так, как давно не улыбался никому.

– Ты, что убил нашего отца?  
 _Элайджа._  
 _Мой брат. Моя опора. Один из близких людей в нашей идиотской семье. Всю жизнь я восхищаюсь им, для меня он всегда был сильным, мудрым и благородным братом. Настоящим мужчиной. В большинстве случае он спасал меня от нападок Майкла,если бы не мой брат, я бы вырос забитым пантофобиком.  
Мое хорошее настроение редкость, как и редкость, увидеть меня на улице._  
– Нет, но очень бы этого хотелось, – я открываю дверь машины и сажусь в кожаный салон, брат смотрит на меня с улыбкой, я же указываю пальцем на нос, – мне нос разбили.  
– Я слышал, что ты устроил в офисе, и что произошло с твоей машиной, а вот кто тебе разбил нос? Один из этих подростков? – Элайджа усмехнулся, и его усмешке стоит поаплодировать стоя, ведь этот тридцатилетний мужик делает это так редко, и так мило.  
– Не поверишь, брат, – я облизнул пересохшую губу, и ощутил на языке остатки крови, солоноватый вкус, – девчонка!  
По его поднятой в удивлении брови, вижу его смех, который он так умело скрывает. Он продолжает молчать, и я же не подталкиваю его к разговору. Достаю пачку сигарет, и чувствую взгляд брата. Ах, да, все время забываю, что в его раритетной машине нельзя курить, как и пить, убираю пачку обратно в карман. И слышу вздох брата.  
Если он снова начнет этот разговор, я застрелюсь.  
– Кстати о девушках.  
Теперь я в удивлений поднимаю бровь.

Неожиданно…

Элайджа Майклсон и некая особа. Всегда думал, что его единственной любовью будет Кэтрин, но эта стерва бросила его, и перебрала еще пару мужиков, прежде чем покинула Новый Орлеан.

– У тебя появилась девушка?  
– Наши отношения несколько необычные, – протянул он, – но, однако она согласилась прийти сегодня на ужин.  
– Необычные? – заметил я.  
– Да, мы знакомы две недели…  
– Ужин в доме этого психа? – продолжал я.  
– Да, в доме нашей семьи. – Он выделил выражение «нашей семьи».  
– Что же, думаю это будет интересным зрелищем, когда мама будет оценивать бедующую невестку, а отец пялиться на ее грудь. Я приду.

Мой дом, вернее квартира. Она находилась в жилом квартале, и имела всего несколько комнат, нежели наш семейный дом, в котором без посторонней помощи можно заблудиться.  
Мне нравится этот необычный интерьер, который я соорудил сам. Кухня, спальня, гостиная – все в общем котле, и лишь разделяются деревянными балками и расположены на разных возвышенностях.  
– Джесси!  
 _Джесси. Моя собака породы хаски. В жизни бы не взял себе пса, но история нашей встречи, конечно не уникальна, и все же. В тот вечер, вернее уже ранее утро я возвращался с вечеринки Джека, или Джинни… Дождь разыгрался не на шутку, и мне пришлось укрыться под навесом цветочного магазина. Я, двадцати шести летний мужчина, изрядно выпивший, из крови которого еще не выветрились наркотики, курю под навесом этого магазинчика, и мне на глаза попадается бело-серый комочек шерсти. В тот момент этот недельный, полуслепой мокрый до последней шерстки щенок покорил мое нетрезвое сердце. И когда я проспался, то окончательно в него влюбился._  
Сейчас же пес вырос в полметра ростом, и летел ко мне с невероятной скоростью.  
– Джесси!

Как всегда, сбивает меня с ног, и я с глухим ударом падаю на пол.

Больно…

Но эту боль я стерплю всегда. От единственного существа на земле, от кого я готов терпеть боль, это Джесси.

Кажется, он осматривает мой покрасневший нос, чуть скулит и отходит в сторону, ложится на свои белые лапки с серыми пятнышками, и смотрит на меня своими разноцветными глазами: левый - голубой, правый – карий.  
Я отрываю взгляд от пса, и смотрю в потолок, который кажется вне досягаемости. Достаю из кармана золотистую подвеску, и поднимаю вверх.  
– Я найду ее, Джесси.  
Пес лает, словно соглашается со мной, и я смеюсь ему.  
– Ну-ка, иди сюда, дружок.  
Пес подползает ко мне, и я тянусь к его ошейнику.

Мой тайничок…

В руках оказывается миниатюрный ключик. Подхожу к фотографий Мерлин Монро и отодвигаю ее. Сейф. Ключ проворачиваю два раза, на третий замок заедает и тогда содержимое навсегда останется внутри. Открываю металлическую дверцу и достаю пакет.

Метамфетамин…

Опасно, но мне нравится.

Достаю одну чистую, как кристалл, таблетку, и кладу себе на язык.

Джесси неодобрительно на меня смотрит, и понимает, что мои странные замашки начинаются после того как я съедаю эту блестяшку. Да, если бы мой пес знал, что является хранителем ключа и назван, как герой из одного сериала с этим дерьмом у меня на языке.

Чувствую…

Я чувствую себя абсолютно ясно…

Чистая эйфория…

Бешеный ритм сердца, что хочется пуститься в танец…

Никогда ещё я не чувствовал себя настолько прекрасно и даже не верил в то, что это возможно…

Ясность, чистота, энергия наполняет тело, и мышцы ноют от того, что у них нет работы…

Чувствую себя…странно…

Смотрю на свою квартиру, и хочется, чтобы вокруг было поле… и лошади.

Смеюсь, я, правда, так часто смеюсь?

Поднимаюсь по лестнице на второй этаж, попутно снимая с себя пиджак и рубашку, бросая их на до блеска натертые ступени. Стелла все приберёт. Теперь телу свободно. Оказываюсь на этом маленьком балкончике, от которого есть только три пути и я захожу в среднюю дверь.  
Комната…

Огромная, просто обширная комната. Стены увешаны картинами, которые видели лишь одна пара глаз, возможно за исключением Джесси, или же Элайджи. Картины непризнанного художника, меня, который скрывает свое тайное увлечение от окружающих, и тем более от отца. Талант, которым я восхищаюсь и работа, которой я готов посвятить жизнь, но вместо этого я договариваюсь о поставке шкур животных.  
Холст…

Краски…

Мои руки, никаких кисточек.

Располагаю, все эти вещи на полу, и достаю еще один элемент. Mp3-плеер.

Музыки еще нет, а моя голова уже качается в так музыке, которая звучит в голове. Я усмехаюсь, и удобно устраиваю наушники, включая на полную громкость знакомые ноты.  
Классика, но в современной обработке. Обожаю скрипку.

Теперь в моей голове полная неразбериха.

Басы и ноты…

Холст и краски…

Темные пятна перед глазами…

Злость на отца…. Воздушные кудри блондинки…

Я делаю привычные для себя вещи, и выливаю красную краску на пол, с другой стороны чёрную. Окунаю руку в алую жидкость и вывожу линий на холсте.

Не знаю, сколько времени это продолжается, и я откидываю рамку с натянутой тканью в сторону, и снимаю наушники.

Упоение проходит…

В мою жизнь возвращается все дерьмо человеческого бытия.

Я откидываю наушники, и выхожу из комнаты, даже не глядя на оставшийся беспорядок после моего маленького веселья.

Смотрю на себя в зеркало. Бездонные зелено-голубые глаза, в которых практически отсутствовала радужная оболочка, и лишь расширенные зрачки. Все тело в черных и красных тонах, брюки на выброс, а тело немедленно в душ.

Горячий душ …

Вода, струй которой бьют по моей коже, вызывая мимолетное пощипывание непонятное чувство, но приятную слабость по телу.

Смотрю вниз, на дно этого душа, и отвратительная гамма красок выливается в канализацию. Остатки наркотиков точно так же сливаются в эту трубу, оставляя мой разум чистым.

– Ник, это я, – Ребекка говорит сразу поле звука автоответчика и чуть ждет, когда я возьму трубку, но я не возьму, – Ник, я же знаю, что ты дома. Возьми трубку.  
– Что-то случилось? – я не выдерживаю ее тревожного тона, и нажимаю кнопку громкой связи.  
– Да, сегодня ужин, на котором будет присутствовать спутница, даже девушкой ее назвать не могу, в общем, знакомая Элайджи, ты должен прийти, просто обязан.  
– Знаешь, почему ты не можешь подобрать ей статус, потому, что не знаешь трахались они уж или нет, так бы было намного проще, милая Ребекка.  
– Твои уроки по развитию речи мне не нужны, Никлаус….

Никлаус, она сердится…

Я кручу в руках потерянную подвеску.

– … ты будешь присутствовать на этом ужине. Слышала о твоей машине, так что Кол заберет тебя.  
– Во сколько начало, хоть скажи…  
– Он уже ждет тебя.  
Блондинка бросает трубку, и я ехидно ухмыляюсь. Импульсивная немного, но чаще ее злость можно оправдать моим поведением, или поведением Кола.

Шикарная машина. Сажусь в новенький БМВ моего младшего брата.  
 _Кол. Этому юноше всего двадцать лет, а его уже знает каждый менеджер клуба. Импульсивность моей сестры можно еще хоть как-то оправдать, его же нет. Самая знаменитая и узнаваемая персона нашей семьи. Он живет только ради себя, но глубоко внутри себя, своей разгульной души он ценит семью, и всегда откровенен на правду._  
– Слышал твою малышку, разбили подростки.  
– Ничего примечательного, чтобы я не смог восстановить, – я подаю брату бутылку бурбона, которую захватил с собой, – готов поспорить, что там будет вино из коллекций нашего отца, которое лишь еле дотягивает до компота.  
– Нет, – отказывается парень, глядя на руль, он тянется к бардачку и достает оттуда бутылку, – выпей, а то в твоих зрачках можно утонуть, брат.  
Я принимаю, и выпиваю неизвестную мне жидкость. Кисловато. Но бодрит, словно сотня энергетиков.  
– Отец будет в ярости, постарайся на него не дышать.  
Он хоть и был самовлюбленным придурком, но забота ему не чужда. Он лишь играется. И одна его крупная игра, это игра с отцом. Не вникаю в их дела, но Кол является его приемником в этом прибыльном бизнесе.

Дом, да, здесь и вправду можно заблудиться, но зато, как здорово здесь можно было прятаться от всех. В частности в саду, где выстроился за долгие годы лабиринт, но я помню еще то место, как маленький сад.  
Все уже в сборе.

Ребекка смотрит на меня обиженным взглядом, но после того как подмигиваю ей, ее обида мгновенно тает и блондинка обнимает меня, крепко сцепляя руки на шее.  
 _Ребекка. Единственная сестра в нашей семье. Эффектная блондинка с красивой фигурой, и я не стыжусь таких своих мыслей о родной сестре, я наоборот горжусь ей. Мы всегда были близки, и как мне помнится, я сломал не один нос, обладатели, которых посмели ее обидеть. А она лишь в душе маленькая девочка, которая ищет свое счастье._  
– Ник, перестань употреблять наркотики, прошу тебя.  
Ребекка снова берется за мое воспитание, когда мы выходим на задний двор и моему взору открывается зеленый лабиринт. Я достаю сигарету и прикуриваю, ее резкое движение рукой выбивает сверток табака из моих рук и он падает на землю.  
Я смотрю на мою сестру и вижу в ее глазах переживание. Бедная моя маленькая девочка. Она кривит губы, пытаясь сохранить равнодушное выражение лица, но я-то знаю, что ее слезы на подходе.

Не стоит переживать из-за меня…  
– Иди сюда.

Я обнимаю ее за хрупкие плечики, и наше короткое объятие прерывает появление Кола. Он кивает головой, сообщая о приходе избранницы брата. Ребекка уходит вслед за братом. Я же достаю новую сигарету и выкуриваю ее.

– Добрый вечер, мам.  
Я не оглядываюсь по сторонам и иду прямиком к женщине в сером платье.  
 _Эстер. Так зовут мою мать. Она хоть и имеет свои заморочки, по поводу своей любви к своим детям. И все же она моя мать._  
Я еле касаюсь ее щеки, и останавливаю взгляд на противоположном конце стола. Майкл. Смотрит на меня с презрением, которое пытается тщательно скрыть, но у него это плохо выходит.

Не отводя взгляда, прохожу к центру и сажусь на свое место рядом с сестрой, девушка слегка касается моей руки в знак поддержки, и я киваю ей в ответ.  
Все. Теперь можно оглядеться.

Вот теперь точно не понимаю….

Ха… я ухмыляюсь.

– Никлаус, я всем уже представил свою… знакомую, это Кэролайн…

Я замираю, и смотрю на девушку. Я удивлен, но она удивлена еще больше.  
Опускает на мгновение взгляд, явно узнав меня.

Боже, лишь бы сдержаться и не захлопать в ладоши…

Это же классика!

– …это мой брат, Никлаус.  
– Можно просто, Клаус.  
Добавляю я, и она еще более обеспокоенно ерзает на месте.  
– С тобой все нормально, Кэролайн? – Элайджа замечает ее неловкость.  
– Да, все хорошо.

Опять этот голос. Да, двенадцать часов назад, она лбом чуть не сломала мне нос, а я не переломал ей ноги битой, нанесла мне ущерб на несколько тысяч, а сейчас сидит прямо в логове этих Майклсонов.

Как то это… комично.

– Прошу извинить моего сына, Кэролайн, если он поверг вас в замешательство, этот юноша всегда производит не то впечатление, которое бы хотелось.  
Я кривлю губы в усмешки и перевожу взгляд на отца. За столом повисает неловкое молчание, и все сосредоточены не на гостье, а на нашем немом диалоге, в котором, я как уверен, каждый высказывает метод убийства, который он мечтает использовать на противнике. Я перевожу с отца взгляд и смотрю на обидчика своего носа.  
– Скажите, Кэролайн. Чем вы занимаетесь? – в моей фразе есть скрытый смысл, который явно поймёт только эта блондинка.  
– Работаю. Что-то типа курьера. Доставляю самые важные поручения, посылки, письма, знания… Можно, сказать, что, доношу до людей очень и очень важную, значимую информацию.

Да. Я уже понял, что ты хотела донести до меня своей утренней выходкой. Только это не я глава компаний, которая специализируется на шкурах животных, но возможно ты не все знаешь.

Ужин проходит тихо, Кэролайн изредка бросает на меня короткий взгляд, а жду не дождусь конца этого тупого ужина. Смотрю на Элайджу и понимаю, что он уже пожалел, что пригласил ее. Но мне одно не понятно. Эта блондинка так отчаянно любит животных, что решила работать под прикрытием или же она не знала, чей он сын. Скорее не знала, я хорошо вижу внутренний мир людей.

– Как вы относитесь незамысловатым подвескам, Кэролайн? Возможно, мой брат желает сделать вам подарок?  
Я чуть касаюсь треугольника у себя на груди, который я повесил, перед тем, как выйти из дома, но кто же знал, что я так быстро найду его обладателя.  
– Положительно.

Девушка медленно касается своей шеи, и широко раскрывает глаза.

Да, она понимает, о чем я…

И этот треугольник ей дорог…

– Извините, но мне уже пора.

Она поспешно встаёт из-за стола, и все мужчины нашего рода, так же поднимаются со стульев. Да, воспитание у нас не отнять, даже пробивается сквозь порочное поведения.  
Да, ее поведение неожиданно. Она даже поспешила скрыться, как узнала о потерянной подвеске. И эта самая страшная ее потеря. Элайджа, как всегда вежлив, извинился перед Майклсонами, и, прыгнув в машину, повез свою знакомую по внезапно появившимся важным делам.

Кол привез меня домой, и я возвращаю бутылку бурбона обратно. Этот малец все равно не пьет, а мне еще проводить вечер в одиночестве.

Клуб… Нет.

Мне нужно подумать… над… над ситуацией с Кэролайн.

Я не включаю свет и иду в полней темноте в мастерскую. Ставлю бутылку по центру комнаты. Знаю каждый сантиметр в этом доме, и на автомате поднимаю ногу в миллиметре от ступеньки. Не чувствую одежду, видимо Стелла уже была здесь.

Поднимаю холст, вернее уже картину, которую я нарисовал днем.

Ирония…

Это ведь наша блондиночка…

Да, некий конфуз. А она ведь мне понравилась, но, увы, не судьба мне познать ее ласк. Такая роскошь достанется Элайдже.

Нет, но мне не хочется этого.

Я откидываю мысли, что мне понравилась девушка брата в сторону, и снимаю холст с подрамника. Темно-красные очертания уже подсохли, и я сворачиваю ткань и бросаю в мусорное ведро.  
Замираю, слыша, как на пол падает бутылка бурбона, которую оставил посреди комнаты, тихий рык Джесси…. Что-то не так.

Я тихо выхожу из комнаты, и готов уже сбить кулаки в кровь, но…  
– Тише… перестань.  
Снова это пение птиц. Я в темноте спускаюсь ниже и бесшумно иду к выключателю, пока блондинка пытается успокоить моего пса, который уже и так слышит мое присутствие и не тронет ее.

Яркий свет…

Глаза привыкают секунды…

Она поднимает на меня испуганный взгляд, и смотрит, замерев на месте. Джесси игриво срывается с места и садится около моей ноги.  
– Так, так, так… этот бурбон был старше тебя, Кэролайн.

 _ **Конец POV Клаус.**_


	2. Свободная, словно, птица в полете

**Свободная, словно, птица в полете.**

 _ **POV Клаус.**_

Вот это ситуация…

Ее прелестные глазки бегают из стороны в сторону, она не напугана, нет, скорее ругает себя за то, что попалась…  
– Я, конечно, соблазнительный, но не настолько, чтобы девушка моего брата пробралась ночью в мою квартиру…

Она закатывает глазные яблоки. Ее реакция мне нравится.

 _Непростая штучка, ты, Кэролайн._

– Где она?  
– Она? – я играю удивление на лице, но понимаю, о чем идет речь.  
Иду в ее сторону, и она затаивает дыхание. Прохожу мимо, поднимая с пола бутылку бурбона, в которой еще осталось напитка на самом дне. Иду дальше, поднимаясь по трем ступеням на кухню, и достаю два стакана. Половина на двоих, да больше, чем достаточно.

– Моя подвеска, ты не просто так затеял тот разговор. – Она говорит с раздражением в голосе.  
– Знаешь, милая, человек может ляпнуть все что угодно, когда видит обидчика своей машины, и после узнает, что это подружка его брата…  
– Клаус, просто верни мне ее.

 _Настойчивая._

Мне нравится. По ее реакций понимаю, что эта безделушка дорога ей. Подхожу к ней и подаю стакан, она не шевелится, я же ставлю ее долю на журнальный столик и присаживаюсь в кресло.  
– Мне вот интересно, – я изображаю задумчивость, – а, как поможет бедным зверюшкам не потерять свою шкуру твое траханье с моим братом?

Да, грубовато.

Но Элайджа тоже не дурак.

– Это не имеет никакого отношения к моим взглядам на ваш бизнес. – Цедишь ты сквозь зубы, в недовольстве скрещивая руки на груди.

 _Грудь._

Конечно не третий размер. Но форма потрясающая и в этом топе выглядит очень соблазнительно.

Я бы бросил ее сейчас на этот маленький журнальный столик, если бы она не была девушкой Элайджи.

– И все же? – пора уже высказать свое мнение, – скажем так, что-то мне не очень верится в искренность твоих отношений. Давай заключим сделку, милая. Ты говоришь мне правду, а я возвращаю тебе эту вещь.

Я захватываю пальцами ворот рубашки и тяну его в сторону, показывая треугольник на своей груди.

Да, ты не знаешь, что я распознаю ложь на раз.

– Хорошо, – Кэролайн тяжело выдыхает и поднимает стакан с журнального столика, – ты сомневаешься в моей искренности, потому что ее нет.

Удивление…

Я, конечно, считаю тебя ненормальной, но не до такой же степени…

И сейчас мне обидно за брата.

– Ты что, – я не могу придумать другого объяснения, – из-за денег с ним?  
– Нет, конечно, – говоришь ты с обидой в голосе, и меня это почему-то радует, – до сегодняшнего дня я даже и не знала, что он Майклсон. Понимаешь?  
– Нет... – Говорю я делая глоток бурбона.  
– Я не его девушка, он нанял меня сыграть ее.

Нет…

Это не может быть правдой…

Элайджа не посмеет мне лгать…

– С твоим братом, – ее вырождение лица становится серьезным, но она смотрит в пол, словно пытаясь понять, – что-то не так, у него есть все, но ему это понадобилось. Он умный и мне хватило пяти минут разговора, чтобы понять это, обходительный и, в конце концов, благородный, но видимо есть какие-то проблемы, раз он решил так поступить…

Нет… Ты лжешь…

Но я говорю себе это и не чувствую твоего вранья…. Не могу поверить в это.

– Теперь ты вернешь мне его?

Конечно, милая…

Если я тебе верну его, то ты навсегда исчезнешь из моей жизни, но это пока не входит в мои планы…

– А моя машина? – перевожу я тему разговора.  
Она с довольной улыбкой ставит стакан на стол, и смотрит на меня, прищурив глаза.  
– А твою машину разбила за то, что ты такой козел.  
Девушка вытянула руку вперед, показывая мне ладонь, требуя этим самым движением вернуть подвеску.

Нет, не делай этого Клаус.  
Вот идиот.

Я вкладываю свою ладонь в ее и крепко сжимаю, она смотрит на меня с непонимание, и я резко дергаю ее на себя, отчего блондинка падает мне на колени.  
– Какого хрена ты делаешь!  
Такой крик, словно птичка разозлилась. Сжимаю ее запястье в руке и поднимаю верх, другой же рукой ты пытаешься наносить удары, но у тебя это плохо выходит.

Птица…

 _Она и в правду похожа на нее…_

Татуировка на запястье, которую я увидел еще в доме семьи.

Ослабеваю хватку, и ты заряжаешь мне пощёчину, которая эхом разносится по квартире, и отчего Джесси начинает рычать.

Я смеюсь…

Ты тяжело дышишь, сверля меня взглядом, и подправляя задравшийся топ, я же потираю щеку, которая начинала гореть.  
– В тебе столько злобы, дорогая, а я всего лишь хотел посмотреть твою татуировку!

Забавно…

– Возвращай мне мою вещь и в жизни мы больше не увидимся.

Я поднимаюсь с кресла и снимаю пиджак, ты смотришь на меня гневно, и снова не понимаешь, что я задумал. Расстегиваю пуговицы рубашки, а ты все так же следишь за моими движениями. Развожу края рубашки, оголяя торс, а ты гневно фыркаешь.

Не те выводы делаешь, дорогуша.

– Я не буду с тобой спать ради этой вещи, ты долбаный извращенец, я скорее голову тебе проломлю…  
– Забирай ее.

Закатываешь глаза, нет, милая, не делай так, тебе это не идет. Хмуришь брови и подходишь ко мне. Поднимаешь руки, и, вздыхая, заводишь мне их за шею.  
Подушечки пальцев, словно ласкание шелка.  
Ощущаю аромат твоих волос, которые пахнут цветами, но не понимаю какими.

Не можешь нащупать застежку, и, разозлившись, хватаешь за треугольник и дергаешь вниз отчего золотая цепь на шее рвется.  
Снимаешь с драгоценной нити треугольник, театрально поднимешь ее вверх, я вытягиваю ладонь, то бы принять ее, но ты же ехидно улыбаешься и бросаешь ее в сторону.

Закусываешь губы, растянувшиеся улыбке победителя, и, разворачиваясь, уходишь.

– Прощай, Джесси.

Да, с псом попрощалась, а со мной нет….

Но ничего, мы еще обязательно увидимся…

Я вывожу вторую руку из-за спины, в которой красуется маленький кошелек цвета лазурита.

Наивная. Думала, я хочу ее полапать, я же просто обеспечил нам еще один мотив для встречи…хотя…

Я успел ощутить ее гладкую кожу, прощупать изгибы тела, для этого особо времени много не требуется.  
Осталось выяснить у Элайджи его тайные желания раз он обманул всех, включая меня, и если слова блондинки подтвердятся, думаю, у меня есть занятие на ближайшие бедующее.  
Набираю номер Элайджи пока роюсь в кошельке: две кредитки, водительское удостоверение и сотня долларов. Не густо, и все же она захочет вернуть его содержимое.

Забавная.

 _Кэролайн Форбс, двадцать два года…_

Милое фото, которому уже три года…

– Никлаус? – голос Элайджи звучит удивленно.  
– Брат, – я не знаю, как подобрать слова, – хочу поблагодарить тебя за этот ужин, было интересно….  
– Нет, Никлаус, это было ужасно….

Да и правда…

– Что же раз уж ты сам начал о плохом, то…. кто она на самом деле?  
– Не понимаю тебя, – говорит он после недолгого молчания.  
– Я думаю, понимаешь. Сегодня утром мне разбили машину и нос, но ты это и так знаешь, а знаешь ли, мой дорогой братец, кто это бы? Да, твоя лжеподруга…

Он молчит, а я слышу, как он тяжело выдыхает.

Это правда…

 _Блондинка не лгала…  
_  
Я улыбаюсь, предстоящим мне шансам…

– Никлаус, извини за мой обман, но я сделал это, чтобы вы не знали некоторой информации…  
– И какой же, потрудись теперь вылезти из этой каши вранья, брат.  
– Я снова встречаюсь с Кэтрин.

Нет…

Опять эта лживая сука обманывает его.

– Что, прости?  
– Я сделал это, чтобы вы не знали о Кэтрин.  
– Ты с ума сошел Элайджа. Забыл, как она поступала с тобой в недалеком прошлом! Переспала с половиной мужиков Нового Орлеана, а ты опять ложишься с ней в одну кровать! Готов поспорить на сотню, что ты сейчас разговариваешь со мной, эта шлюха трахается с другим.  
– Не нужно так говорить, Никлаус, – раздраженно говорит Элайджа, – мы решили начать все с чистого листа, и поэтому прояви уважение ко мне и моей женщине.

Он бросает трубку, и я с раздражением откидываю телефон в сторону.  
Надо же Кэтрин.

Да, эта женщина хитра, как лисица…

Брат не знает о ней многого, и я не готов расстраивать его. Еще до знакомства с ним, она спала со мной, и вытворяла такие вещи, о которых даже стыдно думать.

Смотрю на часы.  
Четверть первого…  
Многовато.

Допиваю бурбон и плетусь в свою спальню…  
 _  
_ _ **Конец POV Клаус**_. 


	3. Ты мне нравишься? Нет, нет, что за бред?

**Ты мне нравишься? Нет, нет, что за бред?**

 _ **POV Клаус.**_

Солнце…

Какого черта я вчера не задернул шторы, шесть утра, а я больше не могу заснуть.  
Поднимаюсь с кровати, ладонью проводя по нагретому солнцем лёну. Говорят, истинные «гурманы» выбирают только шёлк, так по мне он только может, что и скатываться в кучу, от слишком активных движений. Другое дело, когда шелк ассоциируется с нежностью кожи.

Душ.

Кофе.

Все по распорядку.

Не замечаю Джесси, как и вчерашнего беспорядка на кухне и прихожей. Удивительная женщина эта Стелла. Когда она только успевает навести порядок, я, конечно, понимаю, что она незаконно находится в нашей стране и не имеет вида на жительство и разрешения на работу, все же я рад, что эта умная женщина больше не дилер, ведь, в конце концов, у нее дети…

Чашка кофе уже пуста, и я прерываю мысли о бывшем наркодилере - домработнице.  
Иду в центр этой большой постройки и плюхаюсь на диван. Открываю потайной ящичек журнального столика, предварительно кинув взгляд на кошелек цвета лазурита.  
Достаю, из этого ящика смерти или блаженства поднос. Он неприметный, без вырезов и прочей ерунды. Просто серебристое покрытие, на котором ровные или же уже опустошенные дорожки.

Вдыхаю белый порошок…

Перед глазами, словно, проносится со скоростью света минута жизни…

В голове чуть гудит и приятное пощипывание в слизистой оболочке носа…

Откидываюсь на спинку дивана, попутно потирая нос, и улыбаясь приходящим ощущениям. Входная дверь захлопывается, и этот звук эхом отходит от стен «мира» в моей голове.

– Мистер Майклсон, Джесси снова бегал за голубями…

Она прекращает говорить, видя содержимое подноса и мое состояние. Вроде это не ее дело, что я принимаю. Ведь она должна это понимать, как бывший наркоман.

– Вы опять…  
– Не надо, Стелла. Я не в том настроений чтобы ругаться.

Я так расслаблен.  
Женщина недовольно хмыкает, и, качая головой, уводит пса в ванну.

Потолок, словно, качает, будто я нахожусь в трюме корабля. Мысли стали глупыми и не стоящие нечего, а мозг словно размягчался и я это чувствую.. В голове идеи… идеи… безумные.

Выхожу из дома и сквозь свое позитивное состояние и размягченный мозг осознаю, что у меня нет машины. С досадой выдыхаю, и в голову снова приходит идея… как я уже говорил – безумная.

Иду не на работу, а спускаюсь в гараж, который находился в подвале этого здания. Открываю двери личного пользования и улыбаюсь.

Мой красавец, на котором я ездил, когда был более… молод, хотя я еще и не стар.

Мотоцикл не такой модный, как современные двухколесные кони, но эта машина просто часть моей жизни.

Сажусь на сидение. Просто… превосходно!

Возможно, не стоит так гнать на мотоцикле, который стоял два года и его лишь изредка диагностировали, не знаю. Меня порадовала только то, что он завелся и без лишних проблем я мчусь по улицам Нового Орлеана, хотя этот город не предназначен для быстрой езды.

Я улыбаюсь своей фирменной лживой улыбкой, идя по офису. Знаю, что обо мне думают молоденькие девушки: сексуальный, с улыбкой и ямочками на щеках, имеет свой особенный шарм…  
Но думали бы они так, если бы я был простым служащим?

Меня останавливает папка, ударившая в грудь и всунутая мне в руки.

– Вот, крокодилова кожа…

Майкл. Как всегда, вежлив с утра, и я, конечно же «рад» его видеть.

– … как раз подстать твоей роже.

Грубиян, как выразилась бы Ребекка.

Я поворачиваю в его сторону голову, и он видит мои расширившиеся зрачки. Не важно, что он думает. Принимаю папку.

– Если уж говорит о физиономиях, то я бы тебе даже дел помойных крыс не доверил, отец.

Ублюдок. Такое настроение и все в трубу. Я больше не улыбаюсь и просто иду по офису, и, не бросая взгляда на секретаршу, вхожу в свой кабинет.

Скучно…

Опять его опасные дела, строго нарушающие законы. Временами мне кажется, что мужик, который меня воспитал, хочет подставить и упечь за решетку, поручая запрещенные поставки.

Я бы не был так удивлен, если это правда.

Я поднимаю глаза на входящую Милу.

– С вами все в порядке, Мистер Майклсон?  
– Да, ты же знаешь, дорогуша, как отец любит портить настроение с утра. – Тяну я слова, не отрываясь от бумаг.  
– Думаю, я знаю, что вам поможет поднять… настроение.

Я поднимаю на нее глаза, когда она лукаво улыбается, опуская жалюзи и поворачивая ключ в двери.

Я бросаю ее на свой стол, предварительно столкнув все в сторону.  
Целую. Ее губы сегодня вкуса шоколада, где она берет эти ароматы…  
По отношению к этой девушке я не отдаю особого значения прелюдии, да и как она тоже. Эта «скромняга» быстрыми движениями задирает юбку. Я же хватаю ее за края кружевных трусиков и стягиваю их. Расстегиваю ширинку и быстро вхожу в нее, да я груб.

Ее стон, несколько необычен. Отчего я иногда улыбаюсь и все же… не то чтобы мне смешно ее трахать, но она так пытается понравиться мне.

Как говориться: главное правило для мужика, вовремя вынуть. И прекрасно справляюсь с этим правилом.

Тяжелое дыхание. Мое и ее.

Я поднимаю ее со стола. И дарю последний поцелуй, она же расслабляет ноги на моем торсе, и я выхожу из ее кольца объятий. Сажусь в кресло.

Девушка устало встает и надевает туфли, которые, как оказались в процессе секса, спали. Она вздрагивает, когда в дверь настойчиво ломятся, сопровождая свои действия громким стуком.

– Открой.

Она кивает мне, тяжело выдыхая и подправляя выпавшие пряди волос, открывает белую дверь. Я удивленно смотрю на гостью, впрочем, как и она на нас.

Кэролайн широко открывает глаза, смотря на потрепанную брюнетку, и переводит взгляд на меня. Я же застегиваю ремень и сажусь в кресло, выпрямляясь.

– Я думала, ты заработал состояние, продавая шкурки беззащитных животных, а ты всего лишь воруешь кошельки у беззащитных девушек.

Девушки расходятся и Кэролайн, громко хлопнув дверь, по-деловому проходит в кабинет, садится в кресло, закидывая ногу на ногу.

Сексуально…

– Знаешь, они довольно-таки не такие беззащитные, разбивают машины, наносят телесные повреждения, а еще пробираются ночью в квартиры, думаю, две сотни хватит, чтобы возместить хотя бы моральный ущерб.

Она смотри на меня холодным взглядом, я же улыбаюсь ей, попутно думая, как звучит мой акцент. Не зря я прожил четыре года в Англии.

– Ты спишь с секретаршей?

Фыркает она, я же слежу за ее взглядом и с наигранной неловкостью кривлю губы.

– Упс…

Трусики Милы лежат прямо на столе, и тут же вспоминаю о возможной помаде на губах.

– Верни мне мой кошелек, у меня там деньги, кредитки, водительские права, в конце концов.  
– Знаешь, то фото в удостоверении очень, ну очень милое…  
– Клаус, я серьезно, верни мне его, сейчас же!  
– Я не могу, – с наигранной разочарованностью говорю я, поднимаясь с кресла, – он у меня дома.  
– Ты зарабатываешь миллионы и не можешь отлучиться на полчаса домой.  
– Нет, – я поднимаю фото крокодила, – не могу оставить этих милых зверюшек одних.

Ты недовольно цокаешь языком и раздражено поднимаешься со стула, идешь к двери.

– Заешь, я знал, что ты придешь. Поэтому сегодня мой дом на сигнализации, а Джесси с утра не гулял и очень зол.  
– Клаус, – девушка останавливается и подавленно на меня смотрит, – прошу тебя, пожалуйста.  
– Не могу отказать столь вежливой леди… Я смогу вернуть его тебе вечером, скажем в ресторане.  
– Ты что, приглашаешь меня на свидание? – вскидывается она, я же молча, смотрю на нее и улыбаюсь, – хорошо, в семь, в Красной розе и… не опаздывай.

 _Боже, как она эффектно уходит. Несмотря, со злостью._

Она, как неприступная крепость, которую жажду покорить.

Зачем мне это?

Возможно, она не такая, как все и я люблю получать то, что мне нравится.

Ее неприязнь еще больше притягивает.

– Мистер Майклсон.

Мила, снова ты. Я подаю ей трусики и она, словно стесняясь, отпускает глаза.

– Кто была эта девушка?  
– Моя знакомая, дорогуша. – Не могу понять, что это за бумаги.  
– Вам она нравится?

Я останавливаю взгляд на бумаге. И тупо смотрю в него.

Нравится? То есть, по настоящему, не как добыча или вещь, цель. А как чувство...

Нет, я не могу так относиться к себе и испытывать к кому-то светлые и непорочные чувства.

– Знаешь, не болтай лишнего, дорогуша.

Да, снова послать нахрен поставщиков крокодиловой кожи было не сложно. Отец еще не в курсе, а я не могу так рисковать своей шкурой, пусть ищет надежных продавцов.

Заехав, домой, я переоделся и захватил кошелек Кэролайн, предварительно взглянув на фото водительского удостоверения еще раз ухмыляясь. У меня отличное настроение.

Ресторан, скажем так, был не очень.

– Мистер Майклсон?

Я удивленно смотрю на официанта, и он указывает мне на столик. Кэролайн не промах, забронировала место, еще и указала на меня. Возможно, мне не стоит быть таким козлом?

Сижу десять минут, прежде чем вижу ее. Она так красива. Белое летнее платьице, чем-то похоже на сарафан, подчеркивало ее легкость, а эти взбитые кудряшки словно летели в воздухе.

Моя улыбка пропадает, когда я замечаю, что она не одна, а в компаний некого парня.

Он не лузер, нет.

– Привет, Клаус, – я поднимаюсь, когда они подходят, – это мой молодой человек, его зовут Стефан.

Парень тянет мне руку, а я стою в растерянности.

Молодой человек.

Прекрасно.

Подаю руку в ответное рукопожатие и готов зашипеть на его комментарий:

– Кэролайн рассказала мне, что вы нашли ее бумажник и связались с ней, чтобы вернуть, так благородно с вашей стороны.  
– Оу, можно на ты, Стефан. Мне чужого не надо.

Я говорю двусмысленно, и они это понимают.

Поднимаюсь, и с раздражением бросаю кошелек на стол.

Вижу на ее губах улыбку победы.

Плевать.

– Прощай, Кэролайн.

Ухожу.

Надо же. Она не такая глупая, как казалась. Привела своего парня. Раньше бы я подумал, что он не стенка, подвинется. Но что-то тут не то. Вижу этот взгляд пропитанный розовыми соплями.

Думаю, не стоит мешать и я отступаю.  
– Бутылку самого дорого бурбона.

Смотрю на них, а она, смеясь кладет голову ему на плечо. Это что так выглядит любовь? Сейчас стошнит.

Официант мне приносит заказ, и я расплачиваюсь на месте, выхожу из этого заведения.

Знаю, как проведу этот вечер.

Клуб, наркотики и девочки.

Это что обида? Нет. Просто мне нужно расслабиться от поражения.

Черт, мне действительно жаль, что у нее есть парень. Я расстроен. Может, Мила была права?

 _ **Конец POV Клаус.**_


	4. Мне не легче

**Мне не легче.**

 _ **POV Клаус.**_

Я еле открываю глаза, чувствуя противный запах и сухость во рту. Голова трещит, словно меня неоднократно ударили и били явно не плюшевым медведем.

Поднимаю голову с подушки. Ах, как же паршиво. Чувствую боль в руке и перевожу на нее взгляд. Что за ..? Два казанка разбито и они покрыты запекшейся кровью. Я что подрался?

Ни черта не помню?

Так, я в одежде, по крайней мере в одних брюках. Зажмуриваю глаза и сжимаю переносицу, пытаясь вспомнить, что было вчера.

Клуб.

Много выпивки.

Две девицы, как их звали… не помню.

А что было дальше? Не помню…

Сужусь на кровать, пытаясь вспомнить и осмыслить прошлый вечер, но в голове лишь отдельные и не связанные отрывки.

– Доброе утро, мистер Майклсон.

Голос не знакомый. Поднимаю взгляд на гостью и вижу девушку блондинку. Симпатичная, но не в моем вкусе. А она смелая, уже пьет мое кофе и из моей чашки. Черт, придется с ней объясняться.

– Привет, милая.

Не помню ее имени. Сколько вообще время?

– Который час? – я поднимаюсь и пытаюсь найти рубашку, но ее нигде нет.  
– Четверть десятого… утра.  
– Досадно, я опоздал на работу, – вижу недопитый стакан бурбона и иду к нему, – прости, забыл, как тебя зовут?  
– Камилла.

Камилла, милое имечко, но извини, сейчас я поступлю плохо.

– У меня через час начнется важная встреча, Камилла. Я бы пригласил тебя позавтракать и все такое, но у меня нет времени. Эта ночь была волшебной, я тебе позвоню.

Говорю по отработанной схеме, обычно в такие моменты я хватаю одежду и ухожу, а когда возвращаюсь, то моих ночных радостей жизни нет.

Иду мимо нее, мило улыбаясь, но вместо разочарованных вздохов и мгновенных приступов злости с ее губ слетает смех. И он какой-то злорадный.

Останавливаюсь.  
Поворачиваюсь.

– Что смешного?  
– Какая ночь, Клаус Майклсон? – она с издевкой смотрит на меня, – ты еще в машине вырубился и мне пришлось тащить тебя.

Вот это совсем не круто.

– Прости, что не получила удовлетворения сегодня ночью, но у меня был дрянной вечер.  
– Ты что, принимаешь меня за какую-то распутную девку? – вскидываешься ты, – вчера, вернее сегодня ранним утром, ты приперся ко мне в бар, выпил, столько, сколько обычно уходит на всех посетителей за вечер, начал изливать мне душу о девушке, которая сначала разбила твою машину, потом встречалась с твоим братом, а потом обманула тебя, придя на свидание со своими парнем.  
– Я этого не помню. – Говорю я с неловкостью.  
– Конечно, – продолжаешь говорить ты с неким воспитательным тоном, – потом начал нюхать кокаин прямо на моей барной стойке, а после избил стул, который тебе не сделал ничего плохого.

Смотрю на руку, вот значит откуда это.

– А ты, какими судьбами оказалась в моем доме?  
– Ты мне еще спасибо должен сказать, что не сдала тебя в полицию. Привезла тебя домой, я ведь не бездушная стерва.

Вот это я облажался…

Достаю кошелек и протягиваю ей деньги. Она смотрит на них и с разочарованием кивает головой и идет к выходу.  
Я догоняю ее и хватаю за руку, пытаясь остановить.

– У тебя проблемы, Клаус. Очень большие. Ты ведь умный состоятельный мужчина. А проживаешь жизнь, как бездарный алкоголик. За этот вечер я поняла, кто ты такой, у тебя не легкая жизнь, но ты не должен носить этот образ, наркотики это не твое, как и все остальное дерьмо. Тебе нужно просто было сказать спасибо, а не предлагать мне деньги.

Замолчи. Замолчи. Замолчи!

– Ты что психиатр?  
– Нет, я просто психолог и тебе нужна помочь.  
– Ищешь себе клиентуру в пабах, куда иногда заходят богатые люди с проблемами.  
– Ты идиот.

Она вырывает свою руку и выходит за дверь.

Чертовы женщины! Чертов алкоголь!

Срываюсь с места и подхожу к столу.

Я злюсь.

Но почему?

Может, потому что она права!

Рычу, как собака, загнанная в угол и хватаюсь за края стола, переворачивая его. Содержимое подает на пол и разбивается, моя коллекция изысканного алкоголя растекается по полу, да и туда ему дорога. К черту, все к черту!

 _ **Конец POV Клаус.**_

Девушка поставила коробку на стол и начала складывать в нее вещи. Быстро, без рассматривания предметов.  
– Привет, Кэролайн, не видел, как ты зашла.

Мужчина в полицейской форме мило улыбнулся блондинке и приобнял ее за плечи. Его взгляд устремился на коробку и он с сожалением выдохнул.

– Мне очень жаль, Кэролайн, что с Лиз это произошло. Она была хорошей матерью.  
– Мистер Стилс, моя мама еще жива, и спасибо.

Девушка развернулась и последовала к выходу.

– Кэролайн, извини. Ты борешься с ее неизбежной кончиной и не можешь принять это. Но ты и так знаешь, что ее не станет, и я хочу сказать, что ты не останешься одна. Я знаю тебя с пеленок. И ты почти выросла в этом участке. Я всегда буду твоим другом, чтобы не случилось.

Кэролайн развернулась и с благодарностью посмотрела на мужчину, она поставила коробку и быстрым шагом устремилась к нему, крепко обнимая.

– Спасибо, мистер Стилс. – Ее голос задрожал.  
– Ну-ну милая, ты ведь сильная, революционерка, всегда за свободу воли.

Девушка сдержанно ему улыбнулась. Она тяжело вздохнула и отпустила взгляд, останавливаясь на папке со знакомым именем.

– Дело Никлауса Майклсона? – ее тонкие пальцы взялись за папку, открывая ее, – это ведь один из руководителей компаний «Альфа»?  
– Да, парню разбили машину какие-то подростки, видимо твои последователи. – Рассмеялся он.  
– Не понимаю о чем вы?  
– Кэролайн, тебя не посадили в детскую тюрьму только из-за того, что твоя мама коп. Но это не значит, что я, ее лучший, друг не знаю о твоих революционных делах: против жестокого обращения с животными, против наркотиков; думаю, не мешай тебе мама, ты бы давно собрала мятеж на городской площади.  
– Да, это было давно, – рассмеялась девушка с некой неловкость, – но я этим уже не занимаюсь, учусь в колледже, и интересуюсь исключительно парнями…  
– Когда же ты успела вырасти, малышка Форбс.

Мужчина с ностальгией на лице присел на стул, роясь в документах. Девушка все так же держала в руках папку.

– И что вы не поймали их? И нет никаких намеков, кто бы это мог быть?  
– Нет, он никого не видел, но почему-то умолчал, что гнался за одним из них, камера на углу записала это. Да и плевать, у этого богача денег, как мусора во всех штатах, так что, думаю, он не сильно расстроился.

Девушка бросила папку на стол, усмехаясь.

– Ты чего, Кэролайн?  
– Я… ничего, – она, улыбаясь, пошла прочь, – я передам привет маме от вас.

 _ **POV Клаус.**_

Я врываюсь в кабинет Майкла.

Совещание…

Плевать!

– Как это понимать? – я трясу папку со вчерашней подозрительной сделкой по поводу крокодиловой кожей перед его лицом, – ты, что не понимаешь, что это незаконно?  
– Ты отказался от этой поставки, – она неловко улыбнулся присутствующим, – Кол же поступил иначе.  
– Груз даже таможню не пройдет, а Кола посадят за решетку, за что ты так ополчился на него, он же нечего тебе не сделал?!

Майкл смотрит на меня с играющими глазами. Ему плевать на Кола, лишь бы получить ценный товар и отвалить кучу денег. Старый козел!

– Прошу извинить его, он немного не в себе, ночные гулянки его доконали, думаю, тебе стоит взять отпуск, сын мой.

Я возмущенно открываю рот, чтобы сказать ему более умные решения проблемы, но он не будет меня слушать.

Отпуск.

Решил сплавить меня…

Хорошо.

Я бросаю папку на его стол и быстрым шагом ухожу. Пошел он, и все здесь присутствующие.

Что со мной?

Я не знаю.

Такая слабость, просто и не вообразить…

Экстаз, чувствую себя чистым и непорочным…

Непорочным… смешно.

Сейчас я в клубе, в моем втором доме. Что же произошло? Я ушел из офиса, пришел домой, закинул сразу две таблетки мета, рискованно, но ожидания оправдались, дальше все, как в тумане, но на руках осталась краска. Наверное, я рисовал.

Дамские пальчики, которые сейчас глядят мою шею и мои блуждающие руки по всему ее телу, вызывают во мне жар. Я возбуждаюсь, и крепко сжимая талию, сбрасываю с себя девушку. Мне пока этого не нужно.

Достаю телефон и на расплывающемся дисплее вижу время, девять вечера.  
Не дурно…

Музыка бьет по ушам, и кажется, еще больше усиливает эффект наркотиков. Встаю с диванчика в этой випке и иду прямо к танцполу.

Девочки.

Такие красивые и так сексуально двигаются.

Они меня знаю, знают о моих деньгах и влияний, и все как мухи на мёд, прилипают ко мне.

Не знаю, что это за части тела, но эти мягкие ощущения мне нравятся. Двигаюсь в такт музыки и не разбираюсь в губах, толи это блондинки, толи рыжей с веселыми кудряшками.

Замечаю знакомую фигуру, движущаяся с бутылкой шампанского в по узкому мостику.

Так-так.

Интересно.

– Я сейчас вернусь, дорогуша. – Говорю я в губы брюнетке, непонятно взявшейся откуда.

Они недовольно надувают губки, и каждая ненавидит друг друга. Они, как волки, которые пытаются урвать кусок денег. Думают, переспят со мной, а на утро я, как порядочный мужчина сделаю им предложение. Наивные, для меня вы просто метод развлечения.

Поднимаюсь на узкий мостик и иду по следам знакомой фигуры. Уединенная часть этого клуба, с милым интерьерчиком и пышными диванами по краям столика. Красный цвет, яркий, но вызывает определенный эффект на посетителей.

 _Кэтрин. Но все же я называю ее Катерина. Не думал, что встречу ее, учитывая, как она ведет себя с моим братом._

Она не одна и я не узнаю в этой шевелюре волосы своего брата, нагло прохожу внутрь и плюхаюсь на диван, закинув ноги на стол, сбивая этим самым бутылку и угощения.

Парочка отрывается друг от друга, и я думаю, что вот наркотики, наконец, подвели мое зрение. Но я слишком хорошо запомнил это лицо, чтобы ошибиться.

– Так, так, даже и не знаю, чему я удивлен больше.  
– Клаус? – Стефан удивленно и с паникой смотрит на меня.  
– Кто это, Стефан? – девушка слишком убедительно играет наше «не знакомство».

Я смеюсь, как ненормальный и сажусь прямо, чуть наклонившись вперед.

– Катерина, я думал, ты узнаешь своего старого друга.  
– Вот в чем дело, – девушка с усмешкой смотрит на меня, – думаю, это недоразумение, вы меня перепутали с моей сестрой, я Елена.

Да. Эта девушка слишком естественна, не как Катерина. Но это бред, у нее нет сестры близнеца. Я молчу и смотрю на Стефана. Парень неловко посматривает на подругу и переводит на меня взгляд, наполняющийся презрением.

– Думаю, вы сомневаетесь, поэтому, вот, – она достает телефон, и показывает мне фото, действительно, Катерина более стервозна на этом фото, нежели рядом стоящая Елена, как выпускник детского сада, – теперь вы мне верите?

Верю, дорогуша, верю.

Только это не меняет сути дела. Не застал бы я женщину брата на измене, так застал Стефана.

– Как насчет тебя, крепыш? У тебя тоже есть брат близнец, который встречается с Кэролайн?

Они с брюнеткой переглядываются, и я понимаю, что и девушка знает о его второй половинке. Меня это злит.

Как он может обманывать столь прелестное создание.

Кэролайн же ангел, которого невозможно предать.

И тут я не понимаю, как мне поступить.

– Клаус, дружище, понимаешь. Мы раньше встречались с Еленой. – Он хочет мне что-то втереть, и я послушаю что, – но, так получилось, мы расстались. Кэролайн всегда была моим другом и очень хорошим другом. И наша дружба переросла в нечто большее, но я так и не смог забыть Елену. Вышло так, что мы снова встретились и у нас завязались серьезные отношения. Чувак, я вижу тебя второй раз в жизни, и оправдываюсь, словно священнику на исповеди, поэтому прошу тебя не говорить ей.  
– Ты предлагаешь мне не сообщать об измене Кэролайн, которая думает, что ты хороший парень?  
– Да. Я скажу ей, но пока не время, у нее сейчас не лучший период в этой жизни. – Бормочет парень, но для меня это ничего не значит.  
– У нее не лучший период, а ты не с ней, и вместо этого сидишь здесь с девушкой, мило беседуя и распивая шампанское?

Я поднимаюсь и во мне злость, словно закипает. Надо же.

– Да, Елена, оказывается ты не лучше своей сестры, которая не раз обманула моего брата и снова вернулась к нему.  
– Моя сестра не обманщица, я даже не знаю, что ты о ней думаешь, но ее новая жизнь в Мистик Фолс не такая уж и плохая и не понимаю, зачем ты сейчас говоришь о своем брате. Не думаю, что у Клифа есть брат!

Что за бред.

Она живет с Элайдже на Бурбон-стрит.

– Что прости? Твоя сестра в Новом Орлеане. – Утверждаю я.  
– Она уехала с полгода назад и не возвращалась, не думаю, что за час после нашего разговора она успела вернуться и снова начала встречаться с твоим братом. – Она почти кричит, и я верю этому крику.

Стою, как вкопанный.

Элайджа, что за игру ты затеял?

Что же делать со всем этим.

Что же делать с Кэролайн?

Я бросаю на них последний взгляд и разворачиваюсь. Но останавливаюсь.

– Клаус, не говори Кэролайн о нас с Еленой.  
– Прости, друг. Но эта девушка слишком хороша, для такого козла как ты.

Я стою у дверей квартиры Элайджи. Тихо, даже чуть слышно стучу в дверь и закрываю глазок ладонью.

Слышу звуки за дверью, и, наконец, последующий щелчок замка. Дверь приоткрывается, и вижу удивленного Элайджу.

– Пригласишь? – Спрашиваю я, мирно стоя, скрестив руки за спиной.  
– Извини, не лучшее время для гостей.

Он закрывает дверь, и я с разочарованностью закатываю глаза. Толкаю дверь обратно и вхожу внутрь.

– Спасибо, за приглашение, брат.  
– Что с тобой Никлаус?

Он ведет себя странно… скорее нервно. Никогда его таким не видел. Ты определенно что-то скрываешь.

– Дело в том, брат, – тяну я, проходя все глубже в комнату, – что сейчас я встретил Елену, ты знал, что у Кэтрин есть сестра близнец?

Он отрицательно мотает головой.

– Никлаус, давай завтра встретимся за ужином, и ты мне расскажешь эту увлекательную историю с близнецом.  
– Так вот, – я не замечаю его попыток выгнать меня, – я даже придумал драматический план, как я разоблачу нашу Катерину в очередной измене, но узнаю, что у этой девушке не все так плохо, только не плачь, брат мой, но она полгода назад уехала в какой-то городок и теперь живет счастливо с неким парнем по имени Клиф, и не возвращалась с тех пор.

Усмешка растворяется.

Появляется лишь холод…

– Что происходит, Элайджа?

Голос. На этот раз знакомый.

Поворачиваю голову.

Нет!

– Все в порядке, Хейли. К нам в гости зашел мой брат.

 _Хейли. Не глупая девушка, но так получилось, что мы однажды переспали. Красивая брюнетка с выразительными глазами. Независимая, сбежала раньше, чем я успел проснуться._

Она стоит не как гостья, думаю, в гости не ходят, чтобы принять душ. А от мысли, что она и мой брат вместе, меня корежит.

Она смотрит на меня с неловкостью. Извини, дорогуша, если, что не так. Но сейчас я охреневаю больше, чем вы, когда-либо.

– Что происходит, Элайджа? – говорю я, в упор, смотря на брюнетку, – что это за безумие?  
– Эта девушка беременна.  
– Что?

Внутри словно взорвался вулкан, и непонятная тяжесть растекается по телу, словно лава.

– Никлаус, Хейли ждет ребенка от тебя.

Вот этого я и боялся услышать. Возможно, я подумал бы, что это твой ребенок, Элайджа, и мы бы жили счастливо и не вспоминали о нашей связи. Но эти слова… Нет! Я смотрю на Хейли и не могу поверить, я не отец, я просто не могу быть им.

– Нет, это невозможно, я хоть и пью, и принимаю наркотики, но одного я не забуду никогда, презервативы.  
– В тот вечер все было по-другому. – Шепчет будущая мать.  
– Нет, просто признайся, что ты переспала с кем-то другим.  
– Не думаю считать это хорошей идей, но я даже говорить тебе не хотела, стояла у дверей твоего дома и уже собиралась уходить, но встретила Элайджу и все рассказала. Если бы я собиралась получить от тебя денег, как ты наверняка думаешь, я бы сразу прибежала к тебе или же не жила у Элайджи, если бы он этого не хотел.

Да, ты похожа на тех дурнушек, которые не примут помощь чисто из-за принципов. Как я уже говорил - независимая. Мне приходится закусить кулак, я не знаю, как реагировать.

– Девушка побоялась, что ты заставишь ее сделать аборт.  
– Как вы смели скрывать это от меня? Что же вы намеревались сделать позже, когда ребенок родится? Принести и познакомить нас? Или же ты, дорогой брат, хотел воспитать этого ребенка? – я больше не мог сдерживать себя и перешел на крик.

Тяжело дышу.

Злость распирает меня.

Не знаю, что делать и просто иду к двери.

– Никлаус, просто посмотри на нее.

Я останавливаюсь и разворачиваюсь. Она стоит, как одинокая тростинка в поле и держится за живот, которого еще не видно. А в голове лишь: «вы обманули меня», «вы делаете из меня тирана».

Я понимаю, что в этой девчонке есть не только одно сердце. В ней моя кровь и плоть. В ней сейчас растет мой ребенок.  
Но я не готов к этому.

– Я бы сказал тебе, но мне нужно было время. Вся ситуация с Кэтрин и Кэролайн прикрытие. Это наша семья Никлаус, твой ребенок. Но скажи тебе она, ты бы выгнал ее и не вспоминал больше, тебя нужно было подготовить.

Я не готов.

Они лгут, и это не мой ребенок.

Смотрю пустым взглядом на них.

– Делайте что хотите, этот ребенок никогда не будет моим. Какое мне вообще дело, я заплачу ей и пусть убирается.  
– Не пытайся откупиться, брат.

Но я не останавливаюсь и выхожу. Мне не нужен ребенок, но я не поступлю не по-человечески. Дам денег, чтобы ей хватило на всю жизнь. Это единственное, что я могу сделать для нее и ее младенца.

Черт! Черт! Черт!

Час от часу не легче.

Буквально вылетаю из фойе дома и наклоняюсь на стену. Достаю сигареты. Руки дрожат, и пачка падает на землю. Все же мне удается прикурить и дым, спускаясь в легкие, немного успокаивает. Но это не решение.

Ребенок. Нет. Какой из меня отец, когда я этого не хочу. Пускай забирает кучу денег и валит из города. Плевать, Элайджа, делай что хочешь.

Иду в сторону клуба, но с разочарованием понимаю, мне не интересна эта мысль. Ничего не хочу. Ни девочек, ни алкоголя, ничего. Я пуст на эмоции.

Сейчас выкину этот раздражающий и вибрирующий в кармане кусок пластика. Но вижу незнакомый номер и с резкостью отвечаю.

– Слушаю.  
– Клаус.

Пение птиц. И на душе становиться еще паршивей.

– Кэролайн?  
– Да, это я, – она чуть молчит, я бы съязвил, но мне не хочется, – оказывается ты не такой уж и гавнюк, как кажется на первый взгляд.  
– Ты меня недооцениваешь, милая.

Возможно, я и есть такой гавнюк, как тебе кажется.

– Я узнала, что ты не сдал меня полиций.  
– Это долгая история, милая. – Ее осведомленность меня пугают.  
– Думаю, ты мне расскажешь ее завтра за ужином.  
– Приглашаешь меня на свидание?  
– Да, но организатор ты.  
– Хорошо, только на сколько персон заказывать ужин, на этот раз Стефан порадует меня своим геройским видом?  
– Это, было грубо… И я извинюсь перед тобой при встрече. Скинешь смс о месте и времени, пока, Никлаус Майклсон.

В трубке послышались короткие гудки. Они вызвали у меня улыбку, но легче не стало, в голове мысли не только об ангельском личике Кэролайн, но еще и о предстоящем отцовстве.

 _ **Конец POV Клаус.**_


	5. Я начинаю понимать

**Я начинаю понимать...**

 _ **POV Клаус.**_

По привычке просыпаюсь рано, но вспоминаю, как отец нагло выслал меня из компаний ложу голову обратно на подушку.

Хейли.

Ребенок.

К черту их, я не мог стать отцом. Четко помню, что я предохранялся.

Слышу, как на кухне гремит посуда. Стелла. Эта женщина хоть когда-нибудь спит? Встаю с кровати и иду на звук. Кофе уже сварено и заполняет своим ароматом дом.

– Доброе утро, Мистер Майклсон.

Боже, меня, что всю жизнь будут так приветствовать по утрам. Хоть бы раз сказали не «Мистер Майклсон».

– Привет, Стелла.

Она хоть и была наркодилером и все же весьма воспитанная дама. Смотрит на мой внешний вид: пижамные штаны не более. Я пожимаю плечами, а женщина ставит передо мной чашку. Ты всего лишь убираешься в моем доме и выгуливаешь собаку, не надо мне прислуживать. Но это скорее дружеский жест, чем рабочий.  
Джесси подбегает ко мне и трется об ногу. Привет, малыш, как давно я тебя не видел, соскучился, наверно? Пес, расклеено скулит, и ложиться у моих ног.

– Он скучает.  
– Я знаю, Стелла. Но мой образ жизни не дает мне проводить с ним больше времени.  
– Вы бы могли, к примеру, гулять с ним после работы, а не уходить прямиком в клуб.

Ты словно моя вторая мама и да, я вижу тебя чаще, чем ее, думаю наведаться в семейный дом.

– С сегодняшнего дня я в отпуске.

Она лишь молчит и моет посуду. Этой женщине уже под пятьдесят, но выглядит она моложе.

– Стелла, как поживает твой Питер?

Питер. Сын Стеллы. Парень десяти годов, который остался на Родине. Ребенок растет веселый, несмотря на то, что мамы уже два года нет рядом. Слышал их разговор по телефону, и даже удалось сказать ему пару слов о том, какая у него хорошая мать. Она поднимает на меня свои черные глаза и смотрит с удивлением.

– Что с вами, мистер Майклсон?  
– Похоже, что я стану отцом, – тяну я, – в ближайшие девять месяцев.

Ее и так большие глаза еще больше расширяются, и на лице появляется улыбка.

– На вашем бы месте я радовалась.  
– Понимаешь, Стелла, я не так глуп. И иметь детей не собираюсь, когда привожу девушку к себе домой, и в тот вечер я четко помню, что... ты поняла что, Стелла.  
– Конечно, я понимаю, ведь это я убираюсь у вас в доме, и мне приходиться собирать за вами эту мерзость... вы думаете, что она вам лжет?  
– Я не знаю, милая Стелла, просто... возможно, я обманываю самого себя, пытаясь таким образом оградиться от такой ответственности.  
– Да, вы не дурак, мистер Майклсон, и если вы сомневаетесь в ее честности, то может так оно и есть?

Возможно. Стелла рассудительна на мой счет и кажется, знает меня лучше всех. Она, как лучшая подруга, которая вынуждена дружить со мной, пытаясь обеспечить своего сына.

– У меня сегодня свидание.  
– Правда? – она начинает улыбаться, что-то я слишком много говорю, – неужели вам кто-то понравился по настоящему?  
– Да, похоже, что так. Ее зовут Кэролайн, при нашей первой встрече мы с ней, мягко сказать, подрались, а после я увидел в ней необычную девушку, и дело не только в ее прекрасных глазах, милой улыбке, в ней есть что-то таинственное. Она дерзкая и не ведет себя, как все эти курицы, которым нужны лишь деньги и удовлетворение...  
– Это что, любовь?

Я с улыбкой смотрю на нее, а она смеется.

Нет.

Не любовь.

Возможно, она мне и нравится, но я вижу в ней цель, которую должен достичь.

– Знаешь, что, Стелла. Сегодня погуляю с Джесси.  
– Это определенно любовь, Ник.

Я улыбаюсь. Ник. Так она называла меня, когда я покупал у нее дурь и когда я вносил за нее залог. Она одна из тех немногих женщин, с которыми я хочу общаться, а не трахать. С тех пор многое изменилось.

Поднимаюсь в мастерскую, нужно выяснить то, что я вчера натворил в наркотическом опьянении. Странно, никакого беспорядка. Иду вдоль комнаты, сквозь пейзажи и портреты дорогих мне людей. На полу холст, разлиты краски, и не два цвета, как я делаю это обычно.

– Что же с тобой творится, Ник?

Я разговариваю сам с собой, поднимая с пола картину. Девушка, блондинка, в летнем платье, которое похоже на сарафан. Я точно рисовал образ Кэролайн из ресторана. Хочу снять ткань с рамки, но останавливаюсь и ставлю картину на полку, иду к мусорному ведру и достаю скомканный два дня назад холст. Черно-красная картина, чуть смазалась, но лицо четко видно. Обтягиваю деревянный прямоугольник хостом и ставлю рядом со вчерашним творением.

Джесси, тот еще озорник. Мне понадобилось много сил, чтобы побегать за ним. Сейчас я иду с ним по городу, и оказывается этот пес мирный, словно зайчик в лесу.

Девушки хихикают и подходят погладить этот умилительный комок серой шерсти. Я же терпеливо жду, когда они оставят попытки познакомиться ближе.

Боже!

Учувствую спиной асфальт и так же чувствую боль в затылке.

Но самое главное, чувствую чужое тело поверх моего.

Открываю глаза и вижу ее.

Ее лицо, на фоне неба. Это нечто.

– Кэролайн?  
– Клаус?

Она чуть поднимается, и я слышу отдаленные крики. Смотрю вперед, через плечо блондинки и вижу, как двое полицейских перебегаю дорогу в пятидесяти метрах от нас. Что на этот раз? Кэролайн тяжело дышит и поднимается. Хватает меня за плечо и помогает встать.

– Бежим.

Она солнечно улыбается и хватает меня за руку. Я останавливаю взгляд на ее действии и чувствую ее железную хватку.

Так необычно.  
Совсем несвойственно для меня.

Мы несемся по улицам Нового Орлеана. Я слышу ее смех, пробивающийся сквозь тяжелое дыхание. Джесси бежит рядом и совершенно не понимает, что происходит, как и я. Она хочет свернуть в переулок Бурбон-стрит, но я помню, что там сетка. Резко поворачиваю в сторону, и теперь маршрут выбираю я.  
Выбегаем к заливу и бежим по строению, похожему на мост.

– Что ты натворила?  
– Всего-то самую малость.

Я останавливаюсь, видя, как нам навстречу выезжает полицейский форд. Поворачиваюсь назад, эти два служители закона уже на мосту. Мы в ловушке. Треплю пса за ухом и нагибаюсь ниже.

– Беги домой, Джесси, и не попадись копам.

Собака мчится прочь от нас, проскальзывая под самыми колесами автомобиля.

Что дальше, дурень?

Сейчас ты и твоя красотка-бандитка попадетесь.

Форбс, во что ты меня ввязала?

Мысль, пришедшая в мою голову глупая, точнее сверх идиотизма и я смотрю на Кэролайн. Она перестает улыбаться.

– Ты умеешь плавать?  
– Что? – Шокировано восклицает она.  
– Будем считать, что умеешь.

Я крепко сжимаю ее руку, и она понимает ход моих мыслей. Отходим от барьера, и я полон решительности. Разбегаемся.

Чувство полета, даже чувствую, как ветер треплет волосы и края рубашки.

Удар, словно по всему телу ударили огромной ладонью.

Шлепок проносится над гладью воды.

Вода. Она кругом и меня вертит, словно в водовороте. Не отпускаю ее руку, ни за что.

Выныриваю из пучины, и, убедившись, что блондинка на поверхности, расслабляю хватку. Она улыбается, и я с ужасом осознаю, что тоже.

– Не двигаться! – Кричат нам с моста.

Кэролайн поднимает руку верх, показывая им средний палец. Я же чуть не давлюсь богатством Миссисипи. Мы плывем к берегу. Выбравшись из малого залива, я вижу, как ее мокрая одежда облегает тело, но нет времени рассматривать девушку и мы снова пускаемся в бега. Мы добегаем до поворота, и останавливаемся. Дыхание сбилось, казалось навечно.

– Ты чокнутый. – Смеется она.  
– Только не говори, что украла мороженное.  
– Нет, я забралась в питомник и выпустила всех животных.  
– Класс… теперь ожидать, что на меня нападет дикий кролик, если, конечно, ты его не опередишь.

Добираемся до дома, моего дома. Джесси сидит у стены и терпеливо ждет хозяина. Удивительно, какой он умный.

– Полотенце.

Она кивает головой, и я подаю ей махровый кусок ткани.

Она прелестна.

Чуть потекший макияж и лохматые волосы. Они подсохли и сейчас торчат во все стороны, а мне нравится, что она не парится по поводу своей внешности.

Это необычно.

– Знаешь, я деловой человек имею влияние в определенных кругах общества, мне двадцать шесть лет и сегодня я убегал от копов из-за бездомных собак, в конце концов, и ты не маленькая, зачем тебе это?  
– Не терплю несправедливость. К примеру, эти животные. Они не виноваты, что их прежние хозяева их бросили и не должны расплачиваться за их жестокость своими жизнями.

А в этих словах что-то есть.

– А причем здесь моя машина.  
– А ты снимаешь шкурки с бедных животных и наживаешь на этом состояние.

Справедливо. Твои волосы уже почти сухие, но я не хочу, чтобы ты уходила.

Когда я возвращаюсь в сухой и чистой одежде, ты сидишь на полу, и треплешь за уши пса.

А ты ему нравишься.

Обычно он рычит на девушек, которых я привожу в свой дом.

Ты поднимаешься с пола, при виде меня. И виновато смотришь на грязь и лужи.

– Прости, но кому-то сегодня предстоит уборка.  
– Вот, не твой стиль, но думаю, сойдет, чтобы добраться до дома.

Я подаю ей футболку, которую купил в Англии, когда учился там на курсах. Старая, но для меня много значит. И не знаю, почему, но именно ей захотелось поделиться.

– Спасибо, я верну.  
– Не сомневаюсь.

Ты идешь к дивану и смотришь на меня, и явно неодобрительно. Я же ухмыляясь, разворачиваюсь и чувствую себя победителем. Милая, ты хотя бы осмотрела мой дом, здесь повсюду зеркала.

Вижу, как ты еще раз смотришь в мою сторону и убедившись, что я тебя не вижу, снимаешь с себя кофту для «разгрома моей спокойно жизни». Удивительно, но под ней нет больше ничего, даже бюстгальтера. Грудь упругая и поднимается в такт дыханию. Выглядит очень возбуждающе и сексуально. Не торопишься надевать футболку и смотришь на изображение Биг-Бена.

– Все.

Но милая, я и так знаю, что уже все.

Поворачиваюсь и не могу сдержать улыбку.

Ты не предаешь значение моей радости на губах и, хватая кофту, роешься в кармане.

Достаешь телефон и пытаешься включить, но ничего не выходит.

Раздражение. Нервозность.

Что-то не так.

– Можно от тебя позвонить?

Я указываю на телефонный аппарат, и ты быстро берешь его в руки и набираешь номер.

– Алло, можно 34. Да, спасибо, – ты ждешь и радостно улыбаешься через секунды, – ты как? Я скоро буду.

Отключаешься и снова набираешь номер. Ухмыляясь.

– Стефан, это я…

Моя улыбка пропадает.

Совсем выпало из головы.

Совсем забыл, что у тебя есть парень.

– Забери меня, да…

Она называет мой адрес и улыбается. Этот кретин ей изменяет, а она рада с ним разговаривать.

– Что с тобой? – она обеспокоено на меня смотрит, видя мое изменившееся настроение.  
– Кэролайн, я должен тебе кое-что рассказать, – она не понимает, и улыбка сменяется тревогой, сделаю это быстро, – У Стефана есть другая, ее зовут Елена.

На лице улыбка, но она наполнена горечью. Ты отрицательно киваешь головой, отказываясь верить.

– Ты врешь.  
– Это правда. Я сам видел их в клубе, вчера вечером.  
– Елена моя лучшая подруга…  
– Класс, ты умеешь выбирать друзей, Кэролайн.

Она смотрит на меня со злостью. Круто, лишил ее не только парня, но и подруги. Бестактность мое второе я. Она начитает дрожать и я подхожу к ней, а она лишь отступает назад.  
Я ей ничего не сделал.

– Зачем ты мне сказал? Я бы и так жила нормально, будь я в неведении. Зачем ты сломал мою жизнь.  
– Я сказал тебе правду.

Ты киваешь головой и с досадой выдыхаешь, хватаешь кофту и идешь к двери.

– Мне и так сложно, но ты все усложнил.

Ты закрываешь дверь.

А я не понимаю, в чем ты меня обвиняешь?

Я не терплю ложь, а ты готова была жить с ней?

Не понимаю?!

Расклеено отпускаю руки и сажусь на диван. Достаю серебристый поднос и рисую на нем дорожку из белого порошка.

Когда я это закончу?

Когда перестану просто занюхивать свои проблемы и разочарования в этой жизни.

Да, боль не такая сильная, когда ты чуть не видишь радугу и единорогов...

Я резко открываю глаза, слыша, как в дверь настойчиво, но по странному стучат. Смотрю на часы.  
Три ночи.

Я дома. И это точно моя постель.

Включаю ночник. Рядом девушка, встаю и узнаю в спящей незнакомке свою секретаршу.

Как она здесь оказалась?

Пора завязывать эти связи, о которых я даже не помню.

В дверь не перестают стучать. Удивляет стук не прерывистый, однозвучный, словно капли воды из крана. Одинаковый ритм, скорость.

Открываю дверь, щурюсь от яркого света.

– Наконец-то.

Кэролайн?

И вид у тебя не очень… трезвый.

Ты буквально наступаешь на меня и бросаешься на шею.

– Я хочу тебя, Клаус.

Нет.

Только не это.

Я хочу добиться тебя и заняться красивой любовью, а не грязным сексом в дверном проеме.

Странно, что я даже не задумался воспользоваться такой возможностью.

– В чем дело, Клаус. Ты ведь этого хотел, теперь я одинока, и я буду с тобой трахаться.

Фу, как грубо звучит это из твоих губ.

Но еще грубо, что ты так хочешь отомстить Стефану, но я не разменная монета, дорогуша.

Увертываюсь от твоих поцелуев, но соблазн поцеловать тебя очень велик.

– Так, милая. Ты пьяна и хочешь просто воспользоваться мной. Но раскрою тебе главный секрет, так поступаю только я.

Ты смотришь на меня пустыми глазами.

– Милая, – заключаю твое лицо в свои ладони, и ты смотришь на меня детским взглядом, – ты ведь хорошая и светлая девушка не делай ошибку, о которой будешь жалеть. Поэтому давай поступим так, ты ляжешь на диван и будешь спать, а утром на трезвую голову мы решим, кто с кем здесь будет трахаться.

Ты киваешь мне головой и заключаешь в объятья. Я поднимаю руки, но не осмеливаюсь положить их на талию. Не смею обнять тебя, сейчас мне кажется, что ты в таком состояний, когда лишнее прикосновение может сломать тебя, я не хочу чтобы ты раскрошилась в моих руках, как «песочный снежок».

Укладываю тебя на диван и укрываю пледом. Ты уже закрыла глаза и твое дыхание выравнивается. Сажусь рядом на журнальный столик, и подправляю твои волосы.

Что ты за девушка такая?  
Что ты делаешь со мной?

– Значит, все же у вас что-то есть?

Мила, она проснулась. И, как всегда, сцена ревности.

– Я не обязан перед тобой отчитываться, Мила, – я поворачиваюсь, а девушка стоит и одевается, – как ты вообще тут оказалась?  
– Ты сам позвонил, попросил приехать. А я просыпаюсь от шушуканья и вижу, как ты охраняешь сон какой-то девицы.

Она не какая-то девица.

Это Кэролайн.

Мой личный Ангел.

Я поднимаюсь и подхожу к ней.

– Уходи, Мила.  
– Почему ты видишь во мне только возможность переспать, Клаус?  
– Потому что так оно и есть, дорогуша.  
– Я ведь все делаю для тебя.  
– Чтобы ты не делала, между нами может быть только кровать. Нет, у тебя была такая возможность. Теперь лишь деловые рабочие отношения.

Не оборачиваюсь на ее уход.

Давно пора было уже это сделать, пока она не свихнулась и не начла преследовать меня.

Смотрю на спящую Кэролайн.

– Что ты делаешь с моей грешной душой, Кэролайн?

 _ **Конец POV Клаус.**_


	6. Всему виной, моя агрессия

**Всему виной, моя агрессия.**

 _ **POV Кэролайн.**_

Открываю глаза.

Что за черт?

Осматриваю квартиру в которой я нахожусь. Боже, это дом Клауса!

Вспоминаю вчерашний вечер.

 _Боль._

 _Разочарование._

 _Алкоголь._

Я просила его заняться со мной сексом!

Вскакиваю с диванчика и запинаюсь о плед, с грохотом падаю на пол и трусливо осматриваюсь. Его нет, я в одежде, это уже не плохо.

Поднимаюсь с пола. Джесси смотрит на меня своими глазами-бусинками, я подношу палец к губам, давая ему знак о молчании. Пес опускает морду на пышные лапки, и я улыбаюсь.

Солнце. Оно буквально слепит. Я подхожу к окну огромного размера и смотрю на открывающийся вид. Виден почти весь город, и я сладостно потягаюсь.

Где же Клаус?

Поднимаюсь по лестнице и вижу кровать. Он лежит на животе, сжав подушку под собой. Простыня скомкалась на его теле и чуть прикрывает ноги. Я вижу его тело. Улыбаюсь. На теле татуировки и я подхожу ближе, чтобы разглядеть: мордочка тигра, мило, на спине треугольник, сразу вспоминается история с подвеской. На свой страх и риск касаюсь черных линий. И вздрагиваю от резко открывшихся глаз. Он секунду смотрит на меня и резко хватает за руку, поворачиваясь, валит на кровать, бросая меня на спину.

 _Боже. Как это… сексуально._

Я лежу на спине с удивленными глазами, а он смотрит на меня сверху и вид совсем недружелюбный. Меня начинает это пугать, но я расслабляюсь, видя его самодовольную улыбку.

– Ты что, домогаешься до спящих?  
– Я подумала, ты не будешь против? – с шуткой в голосе говорю я.

Он ухмыляется и откидывается назад, оказываясь на спине.

Это мило.

Он дерзок, но в нем эта особенность удивляет.

Все его отношение ко мне заставляет задуматься, что возможно он не тот, кем хочет казаться?

 _– Ты на меня пялишься, Кэролайн.  
– Мне нравиться твоя улыбка, она милая, и провоцирует эти ямочки._

Он еще больше расплывается в улыбке и закрывает глаза.

– Тебе, что хватило трех часов, чтобы выспаться, милая?  
– Нет, – я чуть медлю, и решаюсь, наконец, сказать ему, – я хочу попросить прощение, за то, что разбила твою машину, за то, что чуть не сломала нос, за случай со… Стефаном, и за то, что устроила сегодня ночью. Я просто человек-косяк.  
– Все в порядке, Кэролайн. Я тебя прощаю и говорю спасибо, ты разнообразила мою жизнь, хоть и не без вреда здоровью и ущерба.

Я улыбаюсь.

У него все так просто.

А он улыбается в ответ.

– Думаю, я буду тебе нравиться всегда. Я люблю улыбаться.  
– Я не в этом смысле…  
– Я понял, Кэролайн. Тебе просто нравится моя улыбка.

Он закрывает глаза, и я вижу его решение на продолжение сна.

– Ты, что, спасть собрался?  
– Ну не знаю, как ты, милая, но это не я завалился в чужую квартиру и потребовал секса. Я не выспался.  
– И все же, ты козел.

Он смеется, лежа на спине, и не открывая глаз.

– Хотя ты кажешься не таким, каким тебя представляют люди.  
– И что обо мне говорят?  
– Что ты эгоист, самовлюбленная сволочь, любишь женщин и пользуешься ими...  
– Слишком длинный список, ты не находишь, для такого милого парня, как я?  
– Да, я думаю, они преувеличивают.

Я смотрю на его профиль и все же зеваю. Он снова улыбается моему порыву сна. Тянусь за его рукой, и он приоткрывает один глаз, я же улыбаюсь и, поворачиваясь к нему спиной, кладу руку на талию. Клаус поворачивается на бок и обнимает крепче, зарывается в мои волосы и не говорит ни слова.

 _ **Конец POV Кэролайн.**_

Девушка вскакивает с кровати, слыша громкий треск и звук упавшего металла разносившейся по всему дому. Клаус устало поднимается следом и садится рядом с досадой на лице.

"Что еще такое?" Читается в его глазах. Блондинка широко открывает глаза, видя возникшую перед ними женщину.

– Десять утра, мистер Майклсон.

Стелла неодобрительно смотрит на парочку. И кивает головой, ворча себе под нос слова на португальском. Клаус ухмыляется. Он понимает, что Стелла принимает Кэролайн за очередную девицу его ночи. Но это не так.

– Кто это? – шепчет блондинка.  
– Моя домработница, ее зовут Стелла.

Клаус натягивает футболку, чтобы не испытывать на себе неодобрительный взгляд Стеллы. Кэролайн же приглаживает волосы руками, потирая пальцами под глазами. Они спускаются на кухню, где уже их ждет две чашки кофе.

– Стелла, это Кэролайн.– Клаус указывает на блондинку.

Она поднимает на него удивительный взгляд, который наполнен немой радостью. И блондинка это замечает.

 _– Та самая Кэролайн?– тянет она, и Клаус неловко кашляет.  
– Да, та самая, – он смотрит на девушку, которая самодовольно улыбается, – которая разбила мою машину._

Ее улыбка пропадает и она с шуточным презрением смотрит на мужчину, а взгляд домработницы становиться теплее по отношению к девушке, которой удалось заинтересовать неугомонного бабника.

 _Стук, на которой все поднимают головы._

 _Громкий и настойчивый._

– Я открою.

Стелла идет к двери, и открывшаяся преграда чуть не сбивает ее с ног. В квартире появляется очередная блондинка, которая является сестрой Майклсона.

– Ник.

Ребекка быстро проходит на кухню.

Она замирает, видя Кэролайн.

Переводит взгляд на брата.

– Ты, что спишь с девушкой Элайджи?  
– Я не девушка Элайджи, и я не сплю с ним.

Клаус пожимает плечами, говоря, что он тут не причем. Стелла награждает Кэролайн одобрительным взглядом.

– Не важно, Ник, мне нужно с тобой серьезно поговорить.

 _ **POV Клаус.**_

Она взволнована, и, кажется, на пределе нервного срыва...

Ребекка даже не устроила допрос о персоне в моей квартире.

 _Что-то серьезное и меня это пугает._

Встаю и подхожу к ней.

Боже, да она на грани истерики. Тело дрожит, а в глазах блеск от слез.

Мы выходим на балкон. И сестра, чуть не рыдая, бросается мне на грудь.

Что случилось?

Клянусь богом, убью любого, кто посмел обидеть ее.

– Что случилась, Ребекка? – Глажу ее по волосам.  
– Ник, отец выкинет меня из дома. – Она хнычет мне в плечо, – _Ник, я бросила колледж._

Как камень с души.

Только лишь напугала.

– Думаю, это не причина выгонять тебя из дома и он относится к тебе лучше, чем к кому-либо из своих детей.  
 _– Я беременна._

Так.

Вот это уже на грани фантастики.

– Он слышал мой разговор по телефону сегодня утром и сказал, что нас ждет серьезный разговор.– Она продолжает говорить, и я ее словно не слышу.  
– Кто он? – Цежу я сквозь зубы.  
– Я…

Боже, Ребекка, только не говори, что ты не знаешь.

– Кто он, Ребекка?  
– Это было всего лишь один раз, на вечеринке. Его зовут Деймон, Деймон Сальваторе.  
– Ты, что сумасшедшая, Ребекка!

Она замирает и чуть отталкивается от меня.

Нет, так нельзя.

Ребекка считает меня самым близким братом, и я не могу ее подвести в этот момент.

Аборт?

Нет, моя сестра никогда не убьет ребенка и я запрещаю себе так думать о будущем племяннике.

– Думаю, я буду хорошим дядей.

Она поднимает на меня глаза, я же пытаюсь улыбнуться.

 _Никогда, никому не дам ее в обиду._

И раз меня будут окружать одни беременности, то пусть будет так.

– Иди домой, милая или можешь остаться у меня.  
– Нет, Ник, мне все равно не избежать этого разговора.– Девушка сжимает меня крепко, что, кажется, она всю жизнь занималась боями без правил,– я тебе позвоню.

Ребекка отходит от меня и потирает глаза.

Да, вид не ахти.

Разбита совсем.

И я переживаю за нее, искренне. Найду этого глупца, милого зятя, и отвешу ему…

– Что она здесь делает?– сестра кивает в сторону Кэролайн.  
– Оу, наш брат устроил спектакль, а на самом деле он… снова встречается с Катериной. А его «типо» девушка оказалась сумасшедшей, разбившей мою машину.  
– Она, что понравилась тебе? – Ребекка слабо улыбается и меня это радует.  
– Да.

Прощаюсь с сестрой, крепко обнимая ее. Смотрю на Кэролайн, и она с некой грустью наблюдает за нами.

Что же у тебя внутри, милая?

Я быстро принимаю душ, и желаю, чтобы она не сбежала во время моего отсутствия. Быстро вытираюсь полотенцем, натягиваю джинсы и выхожу.

 _Здесь._

Она сидит на диване, положив голову на вытянутую руку. Не сразу замечает мое появление, и я, возможно, догадываюсь, о чем тона думает.

 _– Что произошло, после того, как ты обвинила меня во всех смертных грехах?  
– Ничего. Ну, если только напилась от обиды._

Что прости?

Тебе изменяет парень с лучшей подругой, а ты даже не послала его?

Удивительно, аж плакать от сарказма хочется.

– Ты, что, даже не сказала ему, что знаешь.

Ты киваешь головой, а меня это еще больше удивляет.

– Ты что, его так сильно любишь, что готова простить?  
– Клаус... Я никогда его не прощу и не знаю, почему молчу... Возможно, я боюсь остаться одна.  
– Ты что шутишь?

Я начинаю раздражаться.

 _Снова злость нагоняет волнами.  
_  
И я понимаю, что злость именно на нее, этого ангела, который относится к себе, как к тряпке.

– Если я останусь совсем одна, то не переживу все это дерьмо в одиночку.  
– О чем ты говоришь, милая?

Но она молчит, и лишь опускает взгляд.

Что такого происходит в твоей жизни, что ты так боишься неизбежных переживаний.

Почему ты не можешь поделиться со мной этим?

И у меня срывает крышу.  
 _  
– Я тогда не понимаю, что ты вообще здесь делаешь?  
_  
Она поднимает на меня глаза, полные удивления моей... жестокости.

– Я ведь эгоист, наживающийся на состоянии, снимая шкуру с животных. Я неисправимый пьяница, который любит трахать баб, а на утро даже не помнить этого.  
– Я не говорила этого...  
– А мне и не надо ничего говорить, мы с тобой совершенно из разных миров. Ты настолько видишь во мне злого парня, что думаешь, я не смогу понять тебя, боишься довериться мне? Тогда проваливай, иди к своему Стефану, который спит с твоей лучшей подругой, уверен, теперь после его измены, он на все сто поможет тебе справиться с предстоящим одиночеством!

Я отхожу от нее, она же смотрит на меня, чуть сдвинув брови от негодования, пытается что-то сказать, а я лишь мотаю головой и с презрением кривлю губу.

– Думаю, где дверь, ты знаешь.

Иду от нее прочь.

И скрываюсь в мастерской.

Что я делаю не так? Я ведь практически изменился, превратился в пай-мальчика, когда она рядом.

Наклоняюсь на стену и бью кулаком. Чувствуя застывшую боль в кисти.

 _Но мое эго не выдерживает, когда я понимаю, что столько всего делаю для достижения этой цели и все равно не интересую ее. Кажется, что у нее симпатия ко мне, но возможно это свойственное ей поведение, что она странная, я уже знаю._

Я смотрю на портреты, выполненные в наркотическом угаре. Хмурюсь.

Девчонка отшила меня, а я реагирую, как пацан на выпускном.

Черт! Что же она со мной сделала?

 _Я готов взреветь от мысли, что она мне нравится._

Так, Никлаус Майклсон, ты ведь не способен любить...

Я сказал любить? Определенно. Нет.

Это временное помешательство на девчонке и ее невменяемом поведений, которое... манит, мне нужно развлечься и я забуду о ней, о той которая просто не смогла мне довериться...

Да она даже не пыталась рассказать мне!

Она так и хотела остаться с этим наглецом, видя мое отношение к ней! И этого я не потерплю, я ведь, Клаус.

 _ **Конец POV Клаус.**_

 _ **POV Кэролайн.**_

Я вижу, как он уходит. Идет прямо и не на секунду не думает, чтобы задержаться, а о попытке повернутся даже и не думает.

Встаю с дивана и иду к двери.

На душе паршиво.

Да, я не могу ему довериться... _я боюсь ему довериться._

Отрицать, что он привлекает меня своим безрассудными выходками, наглыми словечками, и всем своим существованием я не могу.

Я много слышала о нем. И мне казалось, что я для него, как новая добыча, но... Его реакция удивляет, а сейчас удивила еще больше.

Может я его очень сильно обидела, а может он просто решил оставить попытку добиться меня.

Стефан... Он всегда любил Елену, и возможно, я испытывала к нему ложные чувства. Но когда у моей мамы обнаружили рак головного мозга, он единственный был рядом.

 _Да, моя мама скоро умрет._

И этого я боюсь больше всего.

 _Я боюсь всего, что связанно с чувствами, с тех пор, как узнала про неизбежную смерть._

Я не могу сказать Клаусу об этом, казалось бы, ничего сложного, но ... я трясусь от мысли, что _я для него лишь цель_ , которую он хочет поиметь. А после случившегося, отойти в сторону.

Признаться ему о маме, это словно сделать шаг к близким отношениям, поделиться сокровенным переживанием, но в дальнейшем _я не хочу быть отвергнутой._

Я боюсь его мнения, что я не достойна большего, чем быть с ним на одной ступени общества. Ведь это Клаус.

 _ **Конец POV Кэролайн.**_

Вечер уже близиться к началу. Клаус заходит в один из баров и его внешний вид говорит о многом.  
 _"Марс"_ он не зря выбрал это заведение с незаурядным названием. Ему потребовалось не слишком много времени, чтобы узнать, где он недавно излил душу бармену-психологу.  
Мужчина видит знакомое лицо и широко улыбается, подходит к барной стойке и с громким стуком ставит на нее бутылку бурбона из личных запасов.

– У нас со своим нельзя.

Блондинка.

 _Психолог-Камилла._

Неодобрительно смотрит на пьяного и явно под наркотиками Клауса.

– Камилла! – Клаус «отсалютовал» ей бутылкой, – можно звать тебя Ками? Конечно, можно.  
– Клаус, сегодня я не работаю таксистом.

Он грозит ей пальцем, припоминая прошлый случай.

– Вот скажи мне, Ками, как старый добрый психолог, что во мне нет такого, чтобы _привлекало совершенно простую обычную девушку_?  
– Я скажу тебе большее Клаус, в тебе есть, _то, что ее отталкивает,_ раздутое самомнение, и, глядя на тебя, возникает мысль, что ты смотришь на девушку, _как на вещь._  
– Она ведь правду мне понравилась, я открыл ей глаза на ложь Стефана, не тронул даже пальцем, когда она хотела переспать со мной от обиды, и я мог это сделать, – Клаус больше говорит сам с собой, но Камилла понимает смысл его рваных фраз, – веду себя, как младенец и радуюсь лишь одному ее присутствию... _что со мной, Камилла?_  
– Ты сам ответил на свой вопрос Клаус, _она тебе нравится._ И вместо того, чтобы пить из-за того, что она тебя отвергла, сделал бы работу над ошибками и попросил, нет, потребовал второй шанс.  
– Я уже сделал выводы и решил, что не стоит западать на обычных девушек, их, как правило, _добиваться сложнее, да и вкус проигрыша намного горче.  
_  
Клаус отворачивается от Камиллы и осматривает бар. Бармен пытается ему что-то сказать, но ему плевать. У него уже есть цель. За столиком одинокая девушка. И явно смотрит на него заинтересованным взглядом.

– Привет милая, я Клаус, Клаус Майклсон.

Наркотик выходит из организма и Клаус это чувствует. Его начинается трясти и он выходит в туалет.

 _ **POV Клаус.**_

Вода.

Холод по лицу и шее.

Уже лучше.

Замираю. Выпрямляюсь, чувствуя, как теплые ладони скользят по телу, спрятавшись под тканью моей рубашки. Я смотрю в зеркало и вижу свою спутницу, которая битый час строила мне глазки.

 _Мне не интересно, милая_

Но она не отступает.

В голове, всплывает еще одна настойчивая персона...

Я резко разворачиваюсь, хватая ее за кисти рук. Она перестает улыбаться и чуть кривит лицо от боли. Я же смотрю на ее лицо и даже не помню ее имени.

Наклоняюсь вперед, пытаясь коснуться губ, и она тянется в ответ. Но поцелуя не происходит, я не могу...

Резко разворачиваю ее, крепко прижимая к себе, чтобы она почувствовала мое тело, как и я ее.

Целую ее шею, а она же тяжело выдыхает.

 _Я должен наказать тебя, я должен отыграться на ком-то._

Ведь ты шлюха, приличным девушкам не привстать заходить в мужской туалет и предлагать себя..

Скольжу руками по твоим бедрам, собирая платье в кучу. Твои ноги уже полностью оголены, и отрываюсь от твоей шеи.  
Ты не понимаешь моих мыслей и просто ждешь.

 _Прости, я сегодня груб, впрочем, как и всегда._

Я резко нагибаю тебя, отчего ты ахаешь. Задираю платье и приспускаю трусики. Расстёгиваю ремень и спускаю штаны.

Ты почти кричишь, когда я резко без особых церемоний вхожу в тебя. Двигаюсь ритмично, не уделяя тебе ласк.

 _Я не считаю, что ты их заслужила._

Ты вздрагиваешь и чуть не валишься на пол, но вовремя ухватившись за раковину, приобретаешь равновесие.

Дыхание сбилось.

А я веду себя, как меня представляют жители этого города.

Снимаю презерватив и он летит в мусорное ведро. Чуть поднимаю девушку и смотрю в ее вспотевшее лицо.

– Почему же вы такие шлюхи?

Ее довольная улыбка пропадает, я же усмехаясь, выхожу из туалета.

Алкоголь в крови.

Его нет.

Я почти трезв, но от веселого дня остался лишь усталый вид.

Камилла.

Боже, что я опять ей наговорил.

В голове вновь всплывает образ блондинки.

Подхожу, сажусь, и она награждает меня взглядом строгой учительницы.

– Знаешь что, Клаус, пока ты вот так будешь вести себя с девушками, они не станут относиться к тебе, как к куску денег, каждая надеется заполучить тебя, переспав с тобой, но я бы ценил ту, которая не видит в тебе ценности, а хотя бы, элементарно, _радуется твоей улыбке._

Улыбке.

Кэролайн нравится моя улыбка.

Боже, Кэролайн!

Я выхожу из бара, набирая ее номер, время уже вечер и я надеюсь, что она не вернулась за это время к Стефану, в любом случае врежу ему, хоть как-то отомстив за обман этого ангела.

Да что со мной!

Почему я не позволяю людям видеть во мне человека!

Я слишком много думал о ней, как о цели, а не как об ангеле, которого я хочу видеть в своей жизни.

– Да, Клаус.  
– Кэролайн, милая.  
 _  
Мне почему-то хочется улыбаться._

– Ты пьян?  
– Нет, я просто… словно прозрел. Я хочу, чтобы ты мне **доверилась** , но ты не можешь, видя во мне этого гавнюка, пытающегося купить все вокруг. Я **докажу тебе** , что я способен на большее, чем кидать острые фразочки, если ты мне позволишь? Если ты видишь во мне небезнадежного человека, то **ты скажешь мне «да»**. Да, я доверяю тебе, Никлаус.

Она молчит…

Я же замираю от этого молчания…

Что если она меня пошлет…

– Я в больнице, которая на углу Бурбон-стрит.  
– Я сейчас приеду.

Ловлю попутку и молодой парень на Вольво останавливается. Он в минуту доставляет меня до пункта встречи и я, расплачиваясь, быстро выхожу из машины.

Я останавливаюсь на месте, когда взгляд падает на приметный БМВ, что весьма странно видеть машину моего младшего брата здесь, смотрю дальше переходя от машины к машине на этой парковке… жук моей матери.

Захожу в больницу и прямиком иду в комнату ожидания.

 _Сердце сжимается, словно, чувствуя неладное._

– Ник? Что ты здесь делаешь?

Кол. Кофе в руках, он здесь находится уже долго.

Что случилось?

В голову приходит Хейли, но их бы здесь не было. Отец?

– Что вы здесь делаете?

Он смотрит на меня и заминается, и я понимаю, что что-то не так. Произошло нечто, что они побоялись мне сообщать.

– Иди домой, Ник.

Я похожу к нему и хватаю за ворот куртки, парень не делает ответных движений, лишь хмуро морща брови, кофе выпадает из рук, растекаясь по кафельной плитке.

– **Ребекка?**

Он указывает пальцем на стену, за которой скрываются палаты. Я же с опаской подхожу к указанной двери и останавливаюсь у окна с приподнятыми жалюзи, вижу сестру.

Она лежит на кровати, и я чувствую, как ей больно. Глаза закрыты, возможно, она без сознания или же спит. Меня начинает трясти, когда я вижу отеки на лице.

Избил…

 _Я убью его._

Возьму стул и забью его до смерти.

 _– Где он?  
– Успокойся, братец._

Мне не нужен ответ. Майкл наверняка уже у доктора, отваливает ему кучу денег за молчание. За молчание, что известный бизнесмен избил свою дочь. Похоже, доктор получит еще одну сумму за смерть в его кабинете.

Я иду по коридору к кабинетам врачей, тело наливается злостью, я сжимаю руки в кулаки, готовясь в любой момент пустить их в ход.  
Он, улыбаясь, пожимая руку доктору, выходя из кабинета.

 _Ублюдок._

– Никлаус, прошу не надо.

Мама. Она сильная и не боится Майкла, но он имеет на нее определенное влияние. Они как крысы, забитые в угол и из этой лабораторий не выбраться.

Он слышит крик матери и видит невменяемого меня. Отходит от доктора и, выпрямляясь, гордо поднимая голову вверх, ждет моего приближения. Он не на секунды не сомневается, что я ударю его.

Я чувствую боль с последующим треском в руке, и Майкл отшатываясь назад падает на стену.

 _Удар. А он улыбается._

Злость овладевает мной и я не могу себя контролировать.

Подаюсь вперед, как кошка накидывается на мышь, но у Майкла ловкость не плоха. Я бью стену, место его лица, оставляя в перекрытии вмятину. Отец хватает меня сзади, сжав в своих руках, и бьет в позвоночник, разворачивает и направляет мою голову в колено.

Я падаю.

 _Нос ноет, и я чувствую, как градом льется кровь._

– Ты слаб.  
– Не на столько, чтобы поднимать руку на беременную дочь.  
– Ты ошибаешься, она уже не беременна.

Что? Ты монстр! Ты не смеешь обижать мою сестру!

Я срываюсь с места и накидываюсь на него, и не важно, куда я угожу.

Я не чувствую ударов и все бью по лицу. Он уже в полу-сознании еще пару ударов и он умрет, а я не хочу останавливаться.

– Ник, перестань.

Кол пытается меня оттащить, но получает удар локтем в живот.

Я зверь, я словно, тигр, у которого пытаются отобрать детей и не остановлюсь, пока сердце противника не остановится.

– Клаус.

 _Пение птиц._

Издалека.

Я не слышу окружающие меня звуки, злость поглотила полностью, а ее голос возвращает в реальность.

 _Останавливаюсь._

Я тяжело дышу и слезаю с Майкла.

Откидываюсь на стену и начинаю ощущать боль, а в глаза бросаются брызги крови на полу и стене и полу-мясо на моих костяшках.

– Клаус.

 _Пение птиц более отчетливо._ И я поднимаю глаза из которых почему-то текут слезы.

Я вижу Кэролайн. Она с ужасом, но все же с пониманием смотрит на меня. Видимо она слышала? Или нет?

Чувствую, как меня поднимают запоздавшие санитары пытаясь держать, но я почти не шевелюсь.

 _Агрессии нет._

 _Она кончилась. Все кончено._..

 _ **Конец POV Клаус.**_


	7. Мои разочарования

**Мои разочарования, мои решения и моя девочка.**

 _ **POV Клаус**_

В голове гул, который не прекращается пока я не открываю глаза, ощущение, словно в мою голову поместили маленькую турбину самолета, но ее шум не сравним с настоящей. Стену, которую я вижу перед собой, кажется, мне картинкой из фильма на плохом кабельном телевидении и не воспринимается, она лишь плывет. Мысли разбросаны по всему разуму, и я долго не могу прийти в себя.

Пытаюсь встать.

Руки не поднимаются.

Смотрю на свои запястья и вижу кожаные жгуты, которые приковали меня к кровати. Устало откидываю голову обратно на подушку и дергаю со всей силы, но лишь чувствую резкую боль по телу от ударов Майкла.

Глубокий вдох.

Смотрю в окно и понимаю, что меня усыпили на всю ночь, солнце уже в зените, а мне страсть, как хочется освободиться.

Слышу звук и не реагирую на вошедшего человека. Плевать кто это, но если это Майкл, я руки отгрызу, что бы выбраться и добраться до него.

Медсестра.

Я помню ее. Вчера именно она вколола мне голубоватую жидкость в шею, пока меня пытались успокоить после того, как увели от Кэролайн. А я ведь обещал ей челюсть в череп вогнуть...

– Мистер Майклсон, как вы себя чувствуете?

Она склоняется надо мной, светя в глаза фонариком, и этот луч еще сильнее давит на пакет моего спокойствия, который вот-вот лопнет.

– Я буду чувствовать себя лучше, если вы меня развяжете, знаете, такие игры меня не возбуждают.

Девушка кривит губы и освобождает меня. Я чуть не валюсь на колени, когда резко встаю на ноги.

 _Голова кругом._

Выхожу из палаты и иду по коридору, по одному направлению, которое возможно здесь. Оказываюсь в общем коридоре и плетусь к знакомому окну. Позвоночник ноет, как и переносица, но больше всего саднят руки, которые мне уже успели обработать и наложить повязки.

Ребекка. Она лежит, но уже проснулась. Моя милая сестра смотрит в окно и до сих пор держит руку на животе.

 _Мне так жаль, Ребекка._

 _Мне жаль, что я допустил это._

Она поднимает на меня взгляд, когда я показываюсь в палате. Ее брови сдвигаются, а на глазах наворачиваются слезы. Сейчас я вижу ее, как девочку шестнадцать лет назад. Маленькая малышка шести лет с гриппом и чертовски плохим настроением, тогда я не отходил от нее не на секунду. А сейчас я подвел ее и она уже не маленькая девочка, а взрослая женщина, не с гриппом, а с побоями от родного отца и выкидышем. И меня не было рядом... не было.

Я медленно подхожу к ней.

Ссадины на лице вызывают во мне бурю негативных эмоции.

Опускаюсь на колени, осторожно беря ее руку, заключая в свои ладони, и подношу к губам, чувствуя гладкую кожу.

– Ребекка...  
– Ник, ты не виноват,– она перебивает меня, видя мое чувство вины,– мне всегда говорили, что мой язык меня до добра не доведет, я высказала ему все...  
– Ты всегда была смелой, Ребекка, самой доброй и являлась лучиком света в моем мире. Но я отверг тебя, бросил на произвол судьбы, уехав из семейного дома...  
– Терпеть каждодневные оскорбления отца... ты поступил правильно.  
– Нет, как только ты сказала мне о своей беременности, я должен был... я обязан был тут же забрать тебя, наплевать на его правила и послать Майкла. Я должен был защитить тебя, но вместо этого я провел день в дешёвом баре, развлекаясь с незнакомой мне девкой и принимая наркотики...

Она смотрит на меня, и я не понимаю, то ли это выражение ее лица не имеет ко мне претензии или это признание добило ее.

– Ты не знал, мы все не знаем, что произойдет через минуту, час, год. И это к лучшему, жизнь непредсказуемая и дарит нам, как добро, так и зло. Ник, не вини себя, этот ребенок, возможно, я сгорю в аду за эти слова, но он был ошибкой... я хотела иметь семью и детей, но не так... Залететь по-пьяни от парня, с которым виделась пару раз...

Как бы это странно не звучало, но я не согласен с ней. Возможно, так она считает для себя лучшим вариантом развития событий, но я нет. Я не согласен на убийство ребенка. Я не согласен бросить ребенка...

 _– Я... есть девушка, и она... беременна от меня._

Ее глаза округляются, и она подается чуть вперед.

– Я подумал, ты должна знать.  
– Ник,– на ее сером лице появляется улыбка,– это самая лучшая новость за эти дни...  
– Но я послал его мать, предложил деньги, я откупился от этого ребенка...

Ее улыбка пропадает, и она отодвигается обратно, ей словно противно, мне и самому противно...

Ребекка поднимает глаза на дверь и хмурит брови, переводя на меня глаза.

Только не это...

Поворачиваюсь и вижу Кэролайн. Сейчас она слышала от меня мерзость, которая нарушила ее правила мировоззрения. И она не боится выразить протест... Думаю откупиться от ребенка не лучшие слова, которые она слышала от меня.

Смотрит на меня холодно, поднимая голову все выше. Я пытаюсь встать, но боль в ногах не придает мне маневренности.

Она уходит, а я же смотрю на пустой проход. Я словно потерял ее. Этот взгляд. Кэролайн считала меня другим, лучше. Я снова показал себя мерзким и эгоистичным человеком.

Отвожу взгляд от пустого прохода и смотрю на Ребекку.

– Как жаль, что она не услышала, что я решил не бросать Хейли и моего малыша, я решил принять этого ребенка и воспитать.  
 _  
Решение, которое далось мне с трудом._

Она рада это слышать. Ребекка берет меня за руку, и я с благодарностью смотрю на нее. Столько добра в одном движении, столько поддержки…

– Ты не обязан жениться на Хейли, достаточно принимать участие в воспитании ребенка и не бросать его, тем более, когда ты влюблен в эту блондинку.

Я молчу, а она лишь слабо улыбается. Закрывает глаза и кладет голову на подушку.

 _Я... люблю ее?_

 _Я боюсь ее потерять..._

Поднимаюсь и целую Ребекку в лоб, она морщит носиком и погружается глубоко в сон.

 _Мне легче..._

 _На душе легче..._

Выбор сделан. Я не оставлю малыша. Я не оставлю ее. Я полюблю малыша. Я люблю Кэролайн.

Элайджа протягивает мне стакан кофе. Он приехал почти сразу, как меня насильственно усыпили. Видимо это первый раз, когда меня поимели против моей воли. Элайджа пригрозил отцу, что сдаст его в полицию, но у того так же нашелся ответ на угрозу старшего брата. Я нанес ему больше повреждений, нежели он мне. Элайджа любит Ребекку не меньше меня и готов отказаться отмести, чтобы не навредить и мне. Оставить в покое отца, хотя я знаю, что он не оставит его без наказания, но я совершу правосудие раньше. За все. За все годы издевательств. За Ребекку. За ребенка. За нас.

– Идем, я отвезу тебя домой.

Я поднимаюсь и до сих пор чувствую, как позвоночник ломит от боли. Болеутоляющие таблетки не помогают, и я смеюсь мысли, что впервые за все время мне хочется принять наркотики для здоровья.

Сажусь в машину и смотрю на Элайджу. Он молчит. Ему больно за сестру, и он все же не принял моего решения избавиться от Хейли.

– Отвези меня домой… но к себе.

Элайджа плавно нажимает на педаль тормоза, прижимаясь к обочине. Подправляет ворот пиджака и смотри на меня с интригой.

– Снова хочешь избавиться от Хейли,– я молчу, обдумывая, как признаться ему в моем решении,– но спешу тебя поздравить, она не будет частью семьи Майклсонов.

Что? Прошу тебя только не говори, что она все же избавилась от ребенка. Но ты бы ей не позволил, я вижу в лице брата грусть, но по другому поводу.

– Она что соблазнила и бросила благородного Элайджу?  
– Знаешь, брат мой, ты не в том физическом состоянии, чтобы хоть как то подтыкать меня.

Элайджа смотрит со всей серьёзностью. Да, меня не обманешь. Наша беременная брюнетка запала к тебе в душу, но что-то здесь не складывается.

– Что с ней?  
– Ты знал, что Хейли из благородной, богатой и не терпящая противоречии семьи.  
– Я познакомился с ней в клубе, брат...  
– Да, ты как всегда в своём репертуаре, Никлаус. Хейли была помолвлена три месяца назад. Брак, за который держатся двумя руками главы семейств. У нее были разногласия с отцом, и она сбежала из дома... детский поступок, – ухмыляется он, – и сейчас он нашел ее, они поговорили и объявили перемирие, привел ее жениха Джексона, она рассказала ему про ребенка. И я уважаю ее решение не вступать в такую семью, как наша.  
– Я не понимаю, Элайджа.  
– Хейли выйдет замуж за Джексона. Девушка решила, что спасет семейный бизнес, объединив его с бизнесом семьи Джексона, но… она делает это больше для ребенка, чтобы у него была семья, а не скитающаяся мать одиночка...  
– Она у тебя?  
– Да, обдумывает свои решения. Зачем ты хочешь ее видеть?  
– Я не успеваю в последнее время договорить или же сделать что-то. Я решил принять ребенка, но опоздал. И ты будешь смеяться, когда я скажу тебе, что не готов его терять, после того, как мне трудно далось решение принять его...  
– Ты готов?  
– Да, поэтому отвези меня к себе домой, чтобы я мог сказать ей, что готов быть отцом этому ребенку.

Элайджа останавливается у дверей своего дома, словно думая о правильности своего решения позволить мне поговорить с ней.

Вставляет ключ в замочную скважину.

Поворачивает. Поворачивает.

Я вижу Хейли. Она сидит на диванчике в окружении одеял и подушек. Смотрит на нас, тревожно хлопая глазами.

– Я решила...

Она говорит это Элайдже. Он же понимает о чем она, как и я. Брат пытается улыбнуться, но выходит больная гримаса. Ему не везет с девушками, Хейли хоть и была моей девушкой на ночь, и все же могла стать ему парой.

 _– Жаль...  
_  
Она смотрит на меня, а потом на Элайджу. В ее глазах возмущение от раскрытой тайны.

 _– Что тебе нужно, Клаус.  
– Я хочу, чтобы ты меня выслушала._

Она смотрит снова на моего брата, ища поддержку, и он кивает в одобрении.

– Ты, конечно же, не та девушка, с которой я готов провести свою вечность. – Ухмыляюсь я, а она фыркает в мою сторону. – Жизнь, так коротка, что иногда, кажется, после нас останется лишь пустое место. Но я с этим не согласен. Я хочу, чтобы после меня осталось нечто прекрасное, нечто великолепное. Я хочу быть отцом твоему ребенку, ведь называть его своим после того, как я публично отказался от него, было бы не правильно. Я прошу прощения и искренне надеюсь, что ты разрешишь принимать хотя бы участие в воспитании, раз уж ты решилась вернуться в семью...

Она, молча, смотрит на меня, отпускает взгляд в пол. Я хочу подойти к ней и положить руку на живот, в котором поселилась моя кровь и плоть. Но я не могу, это не по мне...

– Ты понимаешь, что я выйду за Джексона, и он станет отцом этому ребёнку. Он не будет знать о тебе.  
– Возможно, _ты позволишь мне стать этому малышу лучшим другом?_

 _Она кивает, и я улыбаюсь…_

 _Я исправил эту ошибку._

Иду к двери.

– Никлаус.

Я оборачиваюсь, Элайджа бросает мне ключи от своей машины. Он гордится мной, я горжусь собой.

Еду домой, набираю номер Кэролайн, но она недоступна. Не знаю где ты живешь. Но могу сделать еще одно важное дело.

Останавливаюсь у родительского дома. Цветущая поляна, каменные дорожки, отменная терраса и мой нескончаемый гнев на отца. Все как прежде, чувствую, что вернулся в прошлое, когда решил уйти из этого дома. Тот скандал мне никогда не забыть.

Вхожу в холл, который так же не изменился, лишь стены. Они стали… чужими.

– Никлаус.

Моя мать стоит на лестнице, ее лицо посерело от переживаний, а глаза красные от пролитых за ночь слез.

– Где Майкл, мне нужно с ним поговорить.

Она спускается с одной ступени, а тревога не покидает ее лица.

– Никлаус, ты на эмоциях, ты и так его чуть не избил до смерти, тебе нужно время, чтобы успокоиться. Соберись с мыслями, сын мой, а после вы встретились.  
– Я собрался с мыслями и начал мыслить самостоятельно, когда ушел из этого ада. С тех пор я мыслю здраво, мама. Я не собираюсь продолжать махать кулаками, я хочу с ним поговорить, позволь мне или я переверну этот дом верх дном, пока не найду этого труса скрывающегося за твоим страхом за нас и твоей спиной.

Она смотрит сквозь меня, и я чувствую, как на плечо падает некая трость, разворачиваюсь и вижу Майкла. Его лицо отекло и не видно цвета кожи лица из-за нанесенных мной гематом. В руках тренировочная палка. Этот старик занимается три раза в неделю некой медитацией с размахиванием этого оружия, а сдержать гнев на дочь не смог. И от этого мне смешно.

– Я никогда не был трусом, в отличий от тебя, недомерок.  
– Да конечно, твоей смелости хватает лишь на запугивание собственных детей, таким мы тебя знаем.  
– Зачем ты пришел?  
– Я пришел поговорить о твоем бизнесе.

Он поднимает на мать глаза и велит ей уйти, оставив нас наедине. Женщина повинуется его словам, уходя, смотрит на нас и на лице отпечатывается страх, страх за наши действия.

– Ты ведь знаешь, что я не оставлю избиение Ребекки безнаказанным.– Я говорю сначала спокойно, но срываюсь и кричу,– Как ты мог поднять руку на собственную дочь!  
– Твоя сестра шлюха,– он усмехается, я же обескуражен,– а иметь такого внука не горю особым желанием.

Я не сдерживаю себя и хватаю его за ворот кофты. Он выводит меня на паршивые эмоции, кажется, в этом заключается его предназначение. Лицо стойкого солдата и я нагибаюсь к нему ближе, чтобы он мог увидеть всю ненависть в моих глазах, почувствовать всю злобу в моем голосе.

– Я разрушу твою жизнь, все твои незаконные поставки всплывут перед общественностью. Все твое дело, которое ты так любишь, полетит в пропасть, и ты престанешь перед судом. Я уничтожу тебя, отец.

Отпускаю его ворот, одариваю победной улыбкой и выхожу из дома. Не оборачиваюсь, и лишь садясь в машину, вижу его лицо, которое, наконец, излучало тревожность, на его лице, наконец, выступила не злоба и ненависть ко мне, а страх перед моими действиями.

Мне плевать, что он может мне сделать, как достать меня. Плевать.

Дом.

Кажется, я не был тут вечность.

На часах уже семь вчера и я понимаю, что разминулся с Джесси и Стеллой на минуты, когда они уходили на прогулку.

Чувствую себя не уютно, позвоночник. Присаживаюсь на диван и чувствую, как спина перестает ныть от этого надоевшего чувства.

Перевожу взгляд на свои руки. Хмурю брови и хватаюсь зубами за края бинтов и рву их. Вижу сухие корки, из-под которых проступает вода на моих казанках. Без повязки боль ощущается еще сильнее.

Чувствую постороннее присутствие...

Я не один в этой квартире...

Чей-то взгляд пожирает мою спину. Поднимаюсь и готов уже увидеть Майкла, который пришел убить меня, но вижу ее.

 _Кэролайн.  
_  
Она неловко сжимает губы и подходит ближе. Выступает из-за стены, как попавшийся вор. Я же не знаю, что сказать на ее появление

Эта девушка изменила меня за короткий срок, и я даже не заметил, как ей это удалось. Сейчас я бы кинул колкую фразу, но мне хочется лишь ощущать ее присутствие.

– Пришла проклинать меня от лица всех женщин, которых бросили мужчины?

 _ **Конец POV Клаус**_


	8. Не без проблем

**Не без проблем.**

 _ **POV Клаус.**_

– Пришла проклинать меня от лица всех женщин, которых бросили мужчины?  
– Я бы это сделала, если бы не звонок Элайджи, – она тяжело выдыхает, собираясь с мыслями,– он рассказал мне о твоем решении на счет твоего ребенка.  
Она знает. Знает, что я не такой уж и негодяй и способен на большее, чем нюхать кокс.  
– Элайджа?  
– Мы встретились в больнице, после того как тебя ... усмирили. ..

Она неуверенно делает шаг в мою сторону.

–… А полчаса назад сообщил, что ты готов стать отцом, пусть и в тайне ото всех...

Я делаю уверенный шаг в ее сторону.

– …Это многое для меня значит. Ты готов принять груз ответственности и это характеризует тебя хорошим человеком. Это говорит о том, что ты меняешься и тебе можно довериться…

Между нами расстояние в один шаг и я сокращаю его до пары миллиметров, делая шаг.

Она смотрит в мои глаза, и я вижу в них доверие. Я смог его заполучить, и я разобьюсь в лепешку, но сохраню его.

Кэролайн опускает взгляд на мои руки и касается разбитых казанков.

– …Я испугалась, что ты убьешь его…

Мне приходиться коснуться ее подбородка, чтобы она подняла на меня глаза.

– Ты освободила меня от этого страшного желания. Один лишь звук твоего голоса, это прекрасное пение птиц, заставляет меня задуматься о главном чувстве. Чувстве, которое никак не связано с Майклом, чувство, которое меня коснулось впервые в жизни...

Я провожу ладонью по ее волосам, отчего она чуть прикрывает глаза. Мне нравится, как она реагирует на мое прикосновение…

– ...Я считал себя альфа самцом, который может купить все и которому подвластно многое. Ты заставила почувствовать меня тем мальчиком, которым я был, и который любил все вокруг себя.

Она смотрит на меня. Уверен, что слова греют душу. Ведь ты неосознанно изменила меня в лучшую сторону.

– Возможно, ты оттолкнешь меня, скажешь, что я лжец, но я хочу признаться. Все это время с того момента, как я сорвал с тебя маску, ты в моих мыслях. Я думаю о тебе постоянно, сначала как о новой пассий, но потом поймал себя на мысли что больше хочу тебя обнять, чем переспать. Я хочу ощущать твое присутствие, слушать твой нежный голос, видеть в этих небесно голубых глазах радость, ощущать запах твоих волос... Я...

Она не дает мне договорить, заставляет замолчать, крепко ухватившись за ворот куртки и впившись губами в мои, даря первый поцелуй. Ее губы, словно мед и я готов целовать их вечно. Ее руки крепко сжимают мою рубашку, как и я, ее талию, крепко обнимая и чувствуя, что она, наконец, моя.

– Клаус, я чувствовала к тебе неприязнь, я считала тебя типичным мудаком двадцать первого века, но... ты заинтересовал меня, как только я увидела в тебе первую хорошую черту, ты не сдал меня полиции, а хотя мог, ты не алчен, раз не уцепился за разбитый автомобиль. Ты просто притягиваешь меня своим поведением...  
 _  
–_ _ **Я люблю тебя, Кэролайн.**_

Я перебиваю ее и говорю, то, что сейчас ощущаю. Я люблю ее, и я это четко знаю. Чувство, когда внутри все тает от блаженства ее присутствия, чувство, что я счастлив рядом с ней, это ... любовь.

Она молчит.

В глазах удивление и она попросту теряет дар речи. Сквозь приоткрытый рот издаётся непонятный звук и проскальзывает улыбка на губах. И она зажигается, как звезда в ночном небе.

Я чувствую это, когда она крепко обнимает меня за шею. Ее губы касаются мочки моего уха, и ее дыхание щекочет кожу.

Я отстраняюсь он нее. Смотрю в эти смеющиеся глаза, провожу ладонью по щеке, заводя руку за затылок, путаясь в воздушных кудряшках, и нагибаюсь к губам, накрывая их и даря сладостный поцелуй.

Он поразителен, как появление на свет ребенка...

Она опускает руки на мой торс, лаская тело своими прикосновениями. Поцелуй становится все более глубоким, более настойчивым и страстным. Кэролайн проводит языком по губам, изредка прикусывая их, отчего мое тело приходит в возбуждение. Она отходит назад, и мы пятимся, натыкаясь на стену.

Я отрываюсь от ее губ, переходя к шее, чувствую ее бешеный ритм сердца, словно девушка пробежала марафон, ее тяжелое дыхание над моим ухом, показывает все ее томление, которое обдаёт кожу жаром.

Я понимаю, что это больше чем поцелуй после признания в любви, когда Кэролайн стягивает с меня куртку. Все развивается слишком быстро, но я готов и теперь точно знаю, что ты готова.

Отрываюсь от ее шеи, прокладывая дорожку поцелуев от ключицы к вырезу декольте на этом платье.

Ей ее хватает дыхания, тяжело дыхание сопровождается тихими стонами, после которых я, улыбаясь, и как кажется от счастья.

Моя рубашка уже расстегнута, и она проводит ладонями по телу, сжимая края и буквально сдергивая ее с меня. Прикосновения это девушки словно электрический разряд по всему телу.

Я возбужден, и она это чувствует. Мне приходится оторваться от ее губ, что бы ухватиться за подол платья. Волосы Кэролайн падают на плечи, ее чёрное белье с белыми кружевами явно лишнее на этом теле.

Целую ее плечо, сжимая ладони на ягодицах и поднимая ее вверх. Стройные ноги мгновенно обхватывают мое тело, и я прижимаюсь к стене, чтобы освободить свои руки.

Кэролайн целует мою шею, отчего я сладостно закрываю глаза, перемещаясь левее к комоду. Наши движения резки и наполнены страстью. Маленькие стеклянные миниатюрки сбиваются с поверхности шкафа, и дом наполняет звон вперемешку с тяжелым дыханием и стонами этой блондинки.

Чувствую, как ее пальцы скользят по моей спине и она все сильнее прижимается ко мне, ей все сильнее овладевает желание и Кэролайн не знает, куда себя деть от возбуждения.

Я же спускаю бретельки бюстгальтера, целуя ее плечи, пытаюсь его расстегнуть, и тут пригождается моя практика.

Грудь.

Она выглядит еще прекраснее, когда я не смотрю на нее через отражение зеркала. Провожу языком вдоль груди, задевая сосок и целую ее, а Кэролайн откидывает голову назад, разрываясь от желания и задыхаясь от скомканного в кучу дыхания.  
 _  
– Ты чертовски сексуальна, милая._

Я шепчу ей в губы и отхожу. Она смотрит на меня с предвкушением, взгляд хищницы, взгляд зверя который умирает от желания. Снимаю штаны, скидывая обувь и все прочее. Подхожу к моей девочке, касаясь ее губ, она же приоткрывает их для поцелуя, но я обманываю ее и спускаюсь, вниз проводя языком по шее, ключице, груди, животу, чуть прикусывая его, отчего ты выдыхаешь со стоном, и я поднимаю на тебя глаза. Твоя грудь взмывает вверх и отпускается от тяжелого дыхания, и я берусь за края кружевных трусиков, стягивая их.

Провожу ладонью по ее лону, смотря ей в глаза, но она прерывает зрительный контакт, закрыв их, от моих прикосновений в потайные места девушки. Я понимаю, что ее ожидание затянулось.

Я же раздвигаю ноги шире и, прильнув к ее губам, вхожу в нее. Она громко ахает и почти вскрикивает мне в губы.

Ее протяжные стоны ласкают слух, и вызывает еще большее возбуждение. Я не останавливаюсь и чувствую, как ее напряжённая грудь задевает мое тело при каждом движении вперед. Ложу руку на талию, губами впиваюсь в шею и ласкаю грудь.

Мои руки сжимающие грудь, и ее ногти, впивающиеся в мою спину. Мне ничего не нужно лишь чувствовать тебя.

Ты все сильнее впиваешься ногтями в мою спину, не контролируя получаемые эмоции, и я вынужден взять тебя за руки и поднять их над собой, прислонив к стене.

Ты пытаешься, улыбнулся, но лицо снова меняется от моих быстрых движении. Чувствую, как тело пульсирует и становится жарко, словно я стою над костром.

Мы соприкасаюсь лбами и смотрю на твое лицо из-под опущенных ресниц, твои глаза закрыты, и ты изредка облизываешь так быстро сохнувшие губы.

Я же не меняю своих привычек, резко переходя от плавных движений к интенсивным, но все же мое поведения для мня иное, я думаю о ней, о том, как она себя чувствует о том хорошо ли ей. И это главное для меня.  
 _  
Она._

 _Не я._

– Клаус.

Мое имя звучит тихо, и ты вжимаешься в мое тело, уткнувшись носом в шею. Ты, как и я чувствуешь накопившееся напряжение в теле, которое вот-вот взорвется, вздрагиваешь, замираешь в объятиях и расслабляешься, и через пару движений я следую за тобой.

Не отстраняюсь от тебя, не делаю не единого движения. Убираю прилипшие волосы к твоему лбу, провожу по щеке, целуя в губы, детско и робко.  
 _  
– Я никогда тебя не оставлю одну. Ты не будешь одинока._

Девушка кивает мне головой, соглашаясь. Я улыбаюсь, разглядывая каждый миллиметр этого уставшего лица.

Кэролайн снова обнимает меня ложа голову на плечо. Я же отхожу от этого комода и иду в спальную.

Тебе нужно отдохнуть.

– Откуда этот акцент?

Мы с Кэролайн лежим в кровати, я чувствую ее обнаженное тело под тонкой простыней.

Я счастлив лишь от того, что она рядом. Я не думаю о том, что так и не услышал от нее ответного признания, может, его и нет. Но ее чувства и действия за прошедшее время говорит об обратном.

– Когда отец узнал, что я не его родной сын, что моя мать оказалась блудницей, то меня отослали в Англию, к сестре моей матери. Тогда мне было шесть лет, и я прожил четыре года без семьи в окружении незнакомого мне мира. Отец разрешил матери вернуть меня домой, но с тех самых пор он еще больше стал ненавидеть меня.

Кэролайн не отрывает голову с моей груди, сжимает руку крепче на торсе и касается губами моего тела.

Теплый момент...

Первое чувство от женщины, которому я рад...

– Что ты делала в больнице?

Кэролайн молчит. И я начинаю переживать по поводу затянувшегося молчания.

Ты не здорова?

– Кэролайн.– Повторяю я ее имя, и она поднимает на меня глаза.  
– Из-за мамы. Она умирает.

Все что сейчас происходило во мне: поток мыслей, чувства, эмоции. Остановилось.

Я наговорил ей гадости, когда ее мама умирает.

Девушка видит мое изменившееся лицо. Слабо улыбается, касаясь моей щеки. А я чувствую себя мерзавцем.

Нет.

Она не умрет.

– Она не умрет, милая. Есть операции, лечения, мы вместе справимся.

– Спасибо, Клаус. Но... никакие деньги не спасут ее. Рак мозга и возможно через неделю ее не станет.

Я целую ее, когда она подходит к двери. Мое предложение отвезти ее домой она категорически отклонила, а спорить со своей законной девушкой я не хотел. Это ее решение. Ей нужно подумать. Ей нужно побыть одной.

Не хочу с ней расставаться.

Чувствую себя счастливым щенком, который, наконец, приобрел дом после долгих скитаний по улицам огромного города.

Улыбаюсь.  
 _  
Кэролайн.  
_  
Ты вернешься, и я покажу тебе свою тайную коллекцию.

Она уходит, и я снова чувствую боль в позвоночнике.

Что за... Почему так больно.

Ее присутствие, словно исцеляло меня. Она исцеляла меня любовью.

Стелла не появлялась и наверняка из-за моего долгого отсутствия решила, что я снова в загуле.

Открываю ящик журнального столика.

Поднос с серебристым покрытием…

Смотрю на белый порошок. Чувствую потребность в нем, но ... я не должен.

Теперь новая жизнь, в которой не надо прятать разочарования под пеленой кайфа, потому что разочарований больше не будет.

Отодвигаю поднос в сторону. И улыбаюсь своей маленькой победе. Иду в мастерскую и знаю, чье изображение скопилась в моих руках, то, что выплесну на холст. Меня останавливает звонящий телефон. И я еще шире улыбаюсь.

Кэролайн.

 _ **Конец POV Клаус.**_

Девушка выходит из квартиры, проходит по коридору и останавливается. Наклоняется на стену и улыбается воспоминаниями в своей голове.

На лице Кэролайн счастливая улыбка, но она не может наслаждаться радостью в полной мере. Ее мама.

Кэролайн спускается по лестнице, но останавливается, видя полицейских. Их необычно много, и так они являются на задержание.

– Цель: Никлаус Майклсон, 23 квартира.

Офицер говорит в рацию, и следует к знакомой квартире. Блондинка поспешно достает телефон и набирает номер Клауса.

– Соскучилась по мне?

– Клаус, я не знаю, что ты натворил, но четыре копа идут к тебе и хотят арестовать. Уходи.

– О чем ты...

 _ **POV Клаус.**_

– О чем ты...

Я не успеваю договорить, как слышу треск, и дверь распахивается. Я недоумеваю, и бежать не собираюсь.

Я ни в чем не виноват.

– Никлаус Майклсон?  
– В чем проблема, господа?  
– Вы арестованы за незаконную перевозку, распространение и сбыте запрещённых шкур животных, махинации со сделками в фирме, нарушающие законы, избиение своего компаньона Майкла Майклсона,– он смотрит на стол, и я досадой цокаю,– и видимо хранение наркотиков.

Он подходит ко мне и, не видя моего сопротивления, не обращается как с паршивым наркоманом, я вытягиваю руки, и он нацепляет наручники.

– И кто же меня обвиняет. Майклу хватило ума подставить меня?  
– Это не ваш отец, он так же в розыске.

И это большая беспросветная проблема.

 _ **Конец POV Клаус.**_


	9. А как же Хэппи-Энд?

**А как же Хэппи-Энд?**

 _ **POV Клаус.**_

Клетка.

Железные прутья выглядят не так угрожающе, когда ты находишься по ту сторону свободы, преграда, ничего более.

Я сижу на кушетке, которая чем-то напоминает больничную. Не удивился бы, если она была одной деревянной доской подвешенная на цепях.

Эта клетка находится в полицейском участке, в которой задержанные проводят первые часы своего заточения. И я уверен, что не задержусь здесь надолго.

Тишину нарушает коп, который идет нерасторопной походкой вдоль столов и садится, нахмурив брови, читая дело.

 _– Вы совершаете ошибку, держа меня здесь. Нет никаких доказательств о моей виновности._  
– Еще скажи, что моим ребятам показалась куча кокаина, которую ты организовал на подносе из серебреного покрытия к нашему приходу. Даже за это тебя можно запихнуть за решетку минимум лет на пять с твоими-то связями.  
– С моими связями вас можно в асфальт закатать.

Я понимаю это. Понимаю, что мне не отвертеться за хранение. Я попал, крупно попал. И меня накажут.

Купить копов?

Нет. Эти служители законов не продаются, уж мне-то не знать... Полиция нравов...

– А как на счет обвинения в мошенничестве?  
– Один член вашей компании предоставил документы, подписанные вами, которые нарушают закон по многим пунктам...  
– Это чушь собачья! Только из-за меня эта компания ублюдков держалась на стороне закона,– тот усмехается, смотря в папку,– кто он?  
– Как только мы проведем экспертизу по почерку, то сообщим,– его узкие глазки смотрят на меня,– еще вопросы, юноша.  
– Я не юноша... мой отец?  
– Хорошо, богатенький обдолбышь... так нормально? Я не смыслю в делах торговли, но он чист, как нестранно. Его поставки законны, но уверен, что после этого инцидента ваша прибыль покатится вниз. Избиение отца… Информация со стороны, но он отказался подавать на вас в суд...

Он отказался.

Кто меня подставил? Кроме Майкла некому.

– А теперь я перестану поддерживать ваш «типо крутой тон» разговора. Мистер Майклсон, советую вам сотрудничать?  
– Я ни в чем не виноват, кроме того, что полюбил кокс.

Ерничаю. Не смог удержаться. Я усмехаюсь. На душе тошно. Тошно от того, что я могу потерять Кэролайн. Не более.

– Вы все так говорите...  
– Дайте мне позвонить.– Я поднимаюсь с кушетки, опираюсь руками на прутья. Жажду заполучить телефон, как жаждал о дозе кокса.  
– Ваш адвокат уже оповещен.

Черт. Я начинаю злиться. Чувствую, как тело начинает трясти. Нельзя.

Я закрываю глаза и глубоко вдыхаю. Комочек воздуха растворяется в легких, и злость уходит, казалось, эта духота служила антидепрессантом.

Вдох выдох.

– Послушайте, как вас зовут?

Он снова поднимает на меня глаза.

– Капитан Стилс...  
– Мистер Стилс, я хочу лишь позвонить своей девушке. Пожалуйста. Я не могу... Я...

Он смотрит на меня. Слова обрываются, и я понимаю, что готов рассказать ему все об Кэролайн. О том, какая она хорошая. О том, что я не готов оставить ее. О том, что я снова накосячил. Но не буду. Моя натура, не пользуется таким приемом, как жалость.

Разжимаю пальцы, которыми вцепился в прутья, отхожу от решетки. Ложусь на спину, закину руки за голову.

– Я повидал многое, но то, чтобы богатенький парень, полный эгоизма, самовлюбленный до предела не мог выразить свои чувства... это что-то новенькое,– он поднимается и подходит к решетке,– ты меня удивил, даже заинтриговал. Расскажи о ней, и я может... позволю тебе позвонить.  
– Иди к черту.

Тот с минуту стоит и ждет признание, но нет. Это издевка. Метод проверить человека на сломленность. Капитан Стилс пожимает плечами и разворачивается.

– Это не было любовь с первого взгляда, но во мне определенно что-то щелкнуло, когда я увидел ее. Бандитка, разбившая мою машину, оказалась девушкой с особым мировоззрением. И это меня притянуло.

Он разворачивает и скрещивает руки на груди. Наклонив голову, он слушает.

– Девчонка, которая изменила меня, изменения, которые я заметил лишь за пару часов до моего задержания. Я люблю ее. Никогда в жизни не сказал бы это, но... Я люблю ее. Я готов на все чтобы сдержать свое слово, данное ей. Никогда не оставить ее и быть рядом.

Я сажусь на кушетку. Локти упираются в колени, руки заключены в замок, как предмет защиты от своих мыслей. Не смотрю на него, лишь в пол.

– Ее мама умирает, а я впервые ничего не могу сделать. Я бессилен.

Он молчит, а я сдерживаю себя, чтобы не кричать о том, как мне жаль, что я подвел ее. Что я такой человек.

– Даю минуту.

Я беру его поцарапанный сотовый. Хмурю брови, пытаясь вспомнить цифры, которые высвечивались у меня на дисплее.

Набираю цифры, представляя дисплей своего телефона, когда мне представился шанс узнать о ребенке.

Гудок... Гудок... Гудок...

Я отпускаю трубку, тело онемевает, когда я вижу Кэролайн. Она идет медленно, а в руках звенит телефон. Мелодия в стиле джаз.

Капитан Стилс видит девушку и его реакция удивляет.

– Кэролайн, милая, что ты здесь делаешь в такое позднее время?

Блондинка не реагирует на его слова. Вид потерянный, зубы сжаты и видимо от боли в душе, которая рвется наружу.

Я нажимаю кнопку отбоя. Капитан смотрит сначала на нее, в ее глаза, которые, не отрываясь, смотрят на меня, а следом на меня, видит, как лицо наполняется сожалением и виной. Виной на самого себя.

– Нет…

Шепчет он и крутит головой, как сумасшедший в психлечебнице. Ясно понимаю, как в его голове складывается история Кэролайн и меня. Девушка с особым мирком внутри себя, больная мама, наши взгляды...

– Мистер Стилс,– она отрывает от меня взгляд,– почему?  
– Он преступник...  
– Обвинения ложные.– Я взрываюсь и начинаю кричать, бросаю телефон на пол и вцепляюсь в решетку, крик звериный и от него Кэролайн вздрагивает. – Кэролайн, милая...

Она стоит словно неживая, словно без эмоции. Статуя со слезами в глазах.

– Кэролайн, – слова капитана словно пугают ее,– иди домой, этот преступник тебе не пара, он сядет и надолго.  
– Но,– она делает шаг в мою сторону,– _он нужен мне..._

Я закрываю глаза от боли в сердце, которое сжимается от ее слов.

– Нет, не нужен.

Кэролайн быстрым шагом устремляется ко мне и резко останавливается возле решетки. Она дрожит и не от холода...

– Я верю, что ты невиновен. И мистер Стилс разберется в этом недоразумении...

Я просовываю руку через решетку, касаюсь ее щеки, и ее слеза выкатывается из глаза. Провожу большим пальцем, смахивая ее с красивого лица...

Жутко...

Больно...

– Мистер Майклсон вам запрещаются, какие-либо встречи с гражданскими лицами, мисс Форбс, прошу покинуть участок.

Кэролайн краем глаза смотрит на него.

– Мама впала в кому, ей не долго осталось...

Девушка разворачивается и быстрым шагом идет к двери.

Нет. Нет. Нет.

– Кэролайн,– я кричу, но она не останавливается,– Кэролайн!  
– Успокойся!

Капитан ударяет ладонью по решетке, отчего идет неприятная вибрация.

Я не понимаю, как это происходит. Но моя рука выпадает вперед и хватает его за ворот рубашки, и его лицо вжимается в железные прутья.

– Отпусти меня!

Чувствую боль в кистях, когда его прием по самообороне срабатывает. Капитан ударяет кулаками и, освободившись, отходит.

– Нападение на сотрудника.

Я взвываю и готов кричать.

Готов вцепиться руками в волосы и рвать, чтобы заглушить этот сжимающейся комок в груди.

Я подвел ее. ПОДВЕЛ. Моя натура меня погубила. Я ничтожество. Я ненавижу себя.

Вместо того чтобы быть с ней, поддержать ее, я отпустил ее одну. Я должен быть с ней сейчас в больнице. Но меня нет. МЕНЯ НЕТ.

Во мне пусто. Душа покинула это тело. Я устало опускаюсь на колени и смотрю на свои ладони.

Я не смог удержать ее. Я погубил все этими руками.

Звонит телефонный аппарат. Это непринятое пиканье раздается эхом в моей голове. Капитан отрывает от меня взгляд и берет трубку.

– Капитан Стилс слушает.

Его брови снова хмурятся, и он переводит на меня свои маленькие глаза.

– Хорошо.

Трубка помещается на место, а он тяжело вздыхает.

– Экспертиза почерка оказалась положительной. Завтра вам предоставят официально обвинение в мошенничестве и хранении наркотиков.

Я не реагирую…

– Мне жаль, мистер Майклсон. Кэролайн является дочкой шефа полиций, моего друга. Я знаю ее с пеленок и еще никогда не видел ее такой.  
 _– Я сломал ей жизнь...  
– Она сильная..._  
– Я... Я осознаю здесь и сейчас, что хочу провести с ней остаток жизни, завести детей и сделать ее самой счастливой женщиной на свете, но вместо этого я сгнию в тюрьме... Я даже не познакомился с ее единственным родным человеком.

Горько усмехаюсь. Все же я эгоист.

– Парень, тебе не избежать суда и наказания. Все против тебя и скажу как друг этой девушки, а не как коп, шанса на спасения нет.

Я понимаю. Наркотики и все же они погубили меня. А документы... Да черт его знает.

Мне ничего не остается, лишь сидеть здесь. И страдать, оплакивать несбыточные мечты...

 _– Ты смотрел на нее так, как все женщины хотят, чтобы на них смотрели..._

Слышу скрип железа и поднимаю голову на открытую дверь.

– Что вы делаете?  
– Даю шанс познакомиться с Лиз Форбс и побыть с Кэролайн в это тяжелое время. У тебя около двух часов, прежде чем за тобой придет наряд полиции, и добавят еще срок за попытку побега. Решай, как поступить.

Он садится в кресло, закидывает ногу на ногу, берет в руки дело и делает вид, что не замечает меня.

Я поднимаюсь с колен, выпрямляюсь и устремляюсь к выходу.

Больница.

Иду по знакомым коридорам. Время подходит к утру, и я рад, что дежурной сестры не оказалось на месте.

Останавливаюсь у палаты Ребекки. Смотрю сквозь жалюзи и вижу спящую сестру. Вид лучше, хоть гематомы и перелились в багровые оттенки. Элайджа сидит в кресле, по его затылку я все же могу понять, что он спит.

Читаю каждую табличку на двери, ища знакомую фамилию.

 _Форбс._

Дверь открыта. Тишина. Лишь аппарат поддерживающий жизнь пищит в тишине.

Вхожу.

Сердце учащает ритм и почти выпрыгивает из груди. Вижу Кэролайн, она сидит на корточках, положив голову на край кровати, и держит руку матери.

Кэролайн походила на мать. Женщина достаточно красива, так же белые волосы, но уже не было кудряшек.

Боюсь подойти.

– Кэролайн.

Девушка поднимает на меня голову, встает, и я уже в это время оказываюсь около нее.

Ее руки крепко сжимают мою шею, а слезы на щеках въедаются в кожу, словно яд, отравляющий мой организм.

– Что ты здесь делаешь?  
– Тебе не понравится правда, поэтому я скажу, что меня отпустил Стилс...

Она смотрит мне в глаза.

– Ты сбежал?  
– Да.

Девушка пытается улыбнуться, но получается лишь больная гримаса.

Я подхожу к ее матери. Лиз.

– Я не мог понять в какого ты такая красивая,– я целую Кэролайн в лоб,– говорят, что люди в коме слышат, и чувствую окружающий мир и людей... _Миссис Форбс, меня зовут Никлаус Майклсон. Я люблю вашу дочь_...

Кэролайн кладет руку мне на плечо, крепко сжимая.

– Спасибо.

Для нее это много значит. Как и для меня. Никогда бы не подумал, что во мне есть сентиментальность такого рода.

Спустя время я прерываю разговор Кэролайн. Слышу, сирены на улице, и понимаю что это не скорая помощь. Она понимает, что это за мной.

– Рад был познакомиться, миссис Форбс. Ваша дочь ангел, который спас мою грешную душу и я сохраню это. Прощайте.

Я поднимаюсь с кровати, и Кэролайн снова начинает плакать. Мы отходим к двери.

Я касаюсь ее губ, понимая, что ощущу их вкус еще не скоро или же вообще никогда.

– Я подвел тебя и никогда не прощу себе этого. Видимо это расплата за мою прошлую жизнь... Не говорю, прощай.

Не разворачиваюсь.

Иду.

Боюсь, если увижу ее напоследок, то не смогу уйти.

Поворачиваю за угол и ощущаю, как щека оцарапывается о стену, руки заламывают и три полицейских ведут меня к выходу. Краем глаза замечаю Элайджу, наливающий кофе.

– Что это значит?

Его стакан летит на пол, а он останавливает копов.

– Как скучно ты живешь, братец.  
– Я не люблю повторять вопрос, что это значит?  
– Я могу расценить ваши действия как препятствие задержанию...

Уже две недели я нахожусь вне воли. Скоро суд. Но это меня беспокоит меньше всего. Уже неделю Кэролайн не объявлялась, хотя мы и виделись один раз после того, как я покинул больницу.

Мистер Стилс намекнул мне, что Лиз умерла. И я буду считать это оправданием для Кэролайн, что она не появляется. Это прискорбно. Первый день я был разбит от мысли, что она одна, и понятия не имел, как она справляется.

Что касается моей свободы. Здесь все просто.

tab _Месть._

Оказалась моя секретарша Мила была не простым клерком. Часто подписывал документы в суматохе, и она воспользовалось этим. Было обидно, что она готовила свое личное правосудие еще задолго, как я выставил ее из своей квартиры. Все сомнительные дела повесили на меня, учитывая то, что отец чист и заявил, что не имеет никакого отношения к моим махинациям. Подонок. Трус.

Адвокат?

Хранение наркотических веществ на лицо, а опровергнуть документ, лично подписанный мной, он не мог.

Я попался. Попался на крючке мести. Обиженная женщина это зверь. Даже хуже. Теперь мне грозит больше десяти лет.

Как бы мой старший брат не пытался, он не мог помочь мне. Я благодарен ему за это. За то, что он всегда был со мной.

Боже... Я говорю так, словно мне дадут пожизненно...

Ребекка льет слезы, но это не поможет. Мня это смешит, а белокурая сестра еще больше злится на судьбу. Я рад, что она в порядке. Хотя все же воспользуюсь авторитетом тюремщика, когда освобожусь и поговорю с ее парнем. Деймон узнал о народившемся ребенке, и пока он с ней. Если все будет хорошо, то через десятку лет я буду говорить с ее мужем.

 _Жизнь смеется надо мной._

 _Как я смеялся над жизнью, не живя, а существуя.  
_  
Было трудно пережить ломку. Я даже чувствовал безумство на своем лице. Огромное желание закинуться хоть чем-нибудь и был бы несказанно рад даже косяку марихуаны. Но это в прошлом.

Моя жизнь разделилась на две части.

Сейчас я иду по коридору. Очередная встреча. Кто на этот раз? Первая мысль об Кэролайн, после брат, мать или же на крайней случай отец. А я популярен. Усмехаюсь.

Почему-то охранник остается за дверью. Интересно. Один на один.

Улыбаюсь еще шире, показывая свое презрение и всю ненависть.

 _Мила._

– Привет, Клаус.  
– Пришла позлорадствовать над моей жизнью, сука.

Она улыбается, я стою серьезен. Она осматривает меня с ног до головы, форма тюрьмы временного задержания, наручники...

– Отличный наряд для ролевых игр.  
– Прости дорогуша, но этот образ будет с тобой только в твоих жалких снах и мечтаниях...  
– Ты сломал мне жизнь.

Она перестает улыбаться, а я продолжаю, садясь на стул, смотря прямо в глаза.

– Вместо того чтобы любить себя, быть лучше меня, ты выбрала мой путь. Поступила так же, как я... Я согласен с твоим решением, я заслужил это. Но никогда бы не подумал, что ты способна на такое, всегда считал тебя лучше, но ты все же примерила на себе этот образ.  
– Это тебя разочаровало, Клаус.  
– Не то слово.  
– Ты видел во мне тело, которое можно лишь трахать.  
– Я видел в тебе Милу. Стеснительную девушку с тайными желаниями. И я пытался их исполнить. Я не виноват, что мое сердце не испытывало трепет при виде тебя. Но ты в первую очередь была человеком, а не телом.

Она молчит. Ее злорадство, с которым она смотрела на меня исчезло. Появилось некое... Сомнение.

– Ты наказала меня, лишив лучшей жизни, жизни которой я жил, пропуская дни через дерьмо бытия, я лишился любимой девушки, я лишился воспитания своего ребенка, который родится, и не будет даже знать обо мне. Ты отомстила, ты победила, так же уволь меня от своих визитов и дай спокойно ненавидеть тебя.

Я поднимаюсь со стула и стучу в дверь. Охранник открывает ее, и я слышу дрожащий голос.

– Мне очень жаль, Клаус.

Я достучался до нее. До той, которая жила в уголках ее души. Та Мила, девочка с кафе на Бурбон-стрит. Ты запуталась, отомстила, но теперь будешь жалеть до конца своей жизни о своем методе. Она наказала не только меня, но и себя.  
 _  
– Гори в аду, Мила._  
 _  
_ _ **Конец POV Клаус**_

Тихий стук в дверь. Девушка с мешками под глазами и красными глазами от слез, серым лицом открыла дверь. Блондинка непонимающим взглядом смотрит на брюнетку и вспоминает когда увидела ее впервые.

Секретарша Клауса.

Мила.

Девушка, которая его подставила.

– Чем могу помочь?  
– Я пришла выразить соболезнования.

Кэролайн кивает головой и открывает дверь шире, приглашая ее войти. Мила проходит в дом. Он выглядит пустым, словно здесь вообще никто не живет.

– Ты знала, что Клаус станет отцом?

Кэролайн передергивается и чуть замирает. Руки дрожат, и она пытается налить стакан воды.

– Некая Хейли беременна от него.  
– Я сначала подумала на тебя, но потом решила что если это и так, то плод бы не пережил такого стресса.

Мила видит ее попытку налить воды, но от слов брюнетки Кэролайн еще больше дрожит и в итоге стеклянный сосуд выскальзывает из рук.

Мила чуть опускает стену жестокости, видя состояние блондинки. Подходит ближе.

– Я была резка, извини,– брюнетка осматривает комнату, – нужно затереть.

Кэролайн от бессилия садится в кресло, сжимая ладони на лице. Мила же уходит в другую комнату в поисках уборной. Открывает первую попавшуюся дверь, оказываясь в ванной. В белом шкафу она находит швабру, и глаза останавливаются на белой полоске, лежащая на бочке унитаза.

Девушка узнает в нем тест на беременность. Закрывает в досаде глаза, видя на нем две красные полоски.

– Зачем ты пришла?

Брюнетка зашла в комнату, ставя швабру к стене. Скрещивает руки на груди и поднимает голову выше.

– Я... Не знаю, во мне мечется два чувства: вины и мести. Я поступила немного жестоко с Клаусом,– она тянет слова,– учитывая, что все же он не тот, кем хотел казаться, глубоко внутри него, живет маленький мальчик способный чувствовать...  
– Я знаю,– говорит Кэролайн, и уголки губ дергаются,– и все же цель визита?  
– Я ненавижу тебя, все своей душой!– Шипит она, Кэролайн же поднимается с кресла,– а Клауса я люблю, и совесть меня грызет изнутри, пожирая, как червь яблоко. Я не могу оставить его в тюрьме...  
– Ты расскажешь правду?– Выпалила Кэролайн, не веря своим ушам.  
– Да я готова признаться о подделанном документе, подтвердить его невиновность и даже скажу, что подкинула ему наркотики, смогу убедить суд, им ведь, как правило, главное признание, Клаус все отрицает...  
– Я полагаю это не только ради того, чтобы искупить вину и очистить совесть?

Она лукаво улыбается и идет вдоль гостиной.

– Я сяду и я готова. Жизнь слишком невыносима, и мне не дадут много, может даже условно, я консультировалась со своим адвокатом, но...

Кэролайн решительно на нее посмотрела и возможно знала ее условие.

– Но...  
– Я сделаю, это если ты исчезнешь из его жизни раз и навсегда.

Кэролайн уклончиво вертит головой и чуть усмехается.  
 _  
– С чего ты решила, что я покину его?  
– Иначе я убью твоего ребенка._

Слова, как гром среди ясного неба. Блондинка обескуражено застывает. В глазах испуг.

– Что?  
– Я знаю, что ты беременна, Кэролайн. Мое условие: ты исчезаешь, я освобождаю Клауса, его наказание, твой побег, или же ты ждешь его десять лет из тюрьмы, а после получаешь уголовника, который уже не будет прежним Клаусом.

Кэролайн делает шаг назад и садится обратно. Лицо искажается в горечи.

– Будет намного лучше, если он не потеряет десять лет в тюрьме, а попытается жить нормальной ...  
– Оу, прости, я тебя перебью. Я уже говорила, что ненавижу тебя. И чувствую, что все же ты собираешься покинуть этот город. Так знай, если ты решишь появиться в его жизни, то я обеспечу выкидыш, появишься позже, твой ребенок исчезнет без следа. Поэтому лучше тебе жить спокойно без Клауса, если же ты появишься, то каждую секунду будешь испытывать страх за ребенка.

Кэролайн не верит. Не верит, что женщина может быть настолько обижена.

 _– Ты сумасшедшая.  
– Так это значит, что ты свалишь из города?_

Кэролайн кивает головой, и слезы снова льются из глаз. Брюнетка победоносно улыбается и выходит из квартиры. Девушка закидывает ноги, на кресло, сжимаясь в клубочек и держа руку на животе.

 _ **POV Клаус.**_

Я выхожу из зала суда. Вдыхаю свежий воздух улицы. Улыбаюсь, чувствуя свободу, и не обращаю внимание на репортеров местных газет.

Не ожидал этого от Милы, мои отрицания были не напрасны. Она призналась суду: о подделанных бумагах, о Майкле, о якобы подкинутых наркотиках. Но эта тема осталась открытой, меня же отпустили под залог. Мне не нужна ее жертва, я виноват лишь в том, что употреблял это белое дерьмо.

Надеваю очки и иду к машине Элайджи.

– _С возвращением в мир жестокости,_ – улыбается Элайджа, заводя мотор машины.  
– Три недели этого заточения,– я меняюсь в лице, я не рад,– ты ездил к капитану Стилсу?

Он кивает головой. Не торопясь расстегивает пиджак и вынимает из кармана листок бумаги.

– Он не слышал о ней и вести. Пропала бесследно. Дом пуст, вещей нет, но соседка дала ему номер, который оставила Кэролайн.

Я беру лист, ощущая всю его ценность. Показываю ему ладонь, и он останавливается. Достаю телефон из пакета с прочими личными вещами и набираю номер.

Кэролайн исчезла.

Я даже не знал, что она уехала. Считал, что девушка переживает смерть матери. Но позже увидел мельком Стилса, этот-то капитан и сказал, что она уехала, никого не предупредив.

Мне было больно. Больно от того, что она так и оставила меня без объяснений. Я не понимаю, почему она решила меня так внезапно оставить.

Гудок... Гудок...

– Алло.

Я затаил дыхание. Слова не слетают с уст.

– Алло...  
– Кэролайн?

Девушка замолкает. А я так рад слышать ее голос.

 _– Клаус, не звони мне больше. Я не хочу тебя видеть. У меня новая жизнь и она будет без тебя, прощай._

Тишина.

Я все еще держу телефон возле уха. Отказываясь верить в ее слова.

Нет. Ты не такая. Я нужен тебе, как и ты мне. Нет.

– Что случилось, Никлаус?– Элайджа обеспокоенно на меня посмотрел.  
– Думаю, ты мне разрешишь закурить в машине?

 _ **Пять лет спустя**_

Я, Никлаус Майклсон, мне тридцать один год. Я люблю и ценю свою жизнь. Имею успешную галерею и рисую на заказ. Я успешен, но в душе дыра. Она медленно заполняется присутствием Хоуп, но черный изъян всегда будет со мной.

Пять лет назад, когда я услышал слова Кэролайн, то **я умер**. Я заполнил свою жизнь алкоголем и бесконечными поисками. Но никогда больше не прикасался к наркотикам, хотя был соблазн. Бессонные ночи раздумий, море алкоголя, бывало, я не просыхал и по неделям. Безумные картины, безумные цвета, нелепые сюжеты...

 _Меня реанимировали._

Хейли на восьмом месяце беременности появилась на пороге моего дома. Думаю, уже тогда у нее зародился инстинкт матери - воспитывать. Такую речь я уже давно не слышал...

Я бросил пить. Собрался с мыслями. Вернулся к своему я и начал его изменять. И изменил.

Никогда не забуду, как впервые увидел свою дочь. И почему-то злился, когда Джексон нянчился с ней, как со своей малышкой. И ругал себя за то, что был счастлив, когда спустя год их брак распался. Теперь меня называют не только Клаусом, Никлаусом или же мистером Майклсоном, но еще и папа. И это самое счастливое имя в моей жизни.

Ребекка. Все же мне не удалось с репутацией преступника поговорить с Деймоном. Я долго смеялся, узнав, что тот самый Стефан являлся его братом, и чуть не разорвался от смеха, узнав, что Деймон сбежал с сестричкой близнецом Кэтрин - Еленой. Что касается семьи. Мама бросила отца, и тот в свою очередь подался в бега. Меня не волнует его жизнь. Кол, пытается возразить компанию, хотя у него это плохо получается. Элайджа живет с Хейли, и это странно, учитывая то, что Хоуп так же называет его папой.

Конечно же, Мила. Я навещал ее пару раз. Девушка оказалась не безнадежной. Но, к сожалению ее больше нет в эти мире. Быстро развивающаяся отрицательная личность погубила ее. Врачи констатировали отравление, но на самом же деле я уверен, что это не так.

Казалось бы, что все хорошо. Но... Я скучаю по ней. Кэролайн засела в моей голове, и как бы я не пытался ее оттуда достать, у меня не выходит. Я люблю ее.

 _ **Всегда...**_

Размышления в моей голове на ее счет посещают часто. Я забрал Хоуп на выходные, и эта маленькая принцесса приехала со мной в Морган-Сити, где я организовываю выставку. Сегодня пять лет, как закончилась моя история любви и это тема моих работ.

 _ **Ангел, который спас меня**_ **.**

Картины расскажут за меня мою историю. Изображения безрассудного поведения, наркотиков и алкоголя, женщин. И дальше только очертания великолепной девушки с воздушными кудряшками, меняющая мою жизнь: очертания разбитой машины, сетка в переулке, ребенок, вся моя жизнь в этих картинах.

Я закрываю глаза, когда солнечный зайчик отблескивает от качели и светит мне в глаза, вызывающее режущее ощущение. Хоуп заливается смехом, от того, как мальчик ее же возраста пытается ее покачать.

Истинный джентльмен.

Ему не хватает сил, чтобы достаточно раскачать качели, я откладываю блокнот с маленькими миниатюрами и встаю со скамьи, спешу на помощь.

– Юноша, вы не нуждаетесь в помощи.

Он поднимает на меня голубые глаза, улыбается, показывая зубы, которых не так много, на его щеках образовываются ямочки, и я не могу сдержать улыбку от такого умиления.

– Я могу шам.

Я смеюсь, как эти дети и все же подталкиваю качели. Хоуп улыбается, а мальчик отходит и встает около меня. По-деловому скрещивает руки на груди и выставляя ногу в бок.

Слишком деловой для своего возраста.

Я не могу сдержать и, присаживаюсь на корточки, завожу диалог.

– Учти, если ты положил глаз на мою дочь, то тебе придется мне понравиться.  
– Я доштаточто милый,– он морщиться от солнца,– так говорит моя мама, а еще часто добавляет, што языкастый, как отец.  
– Да, твой отец приличный болтун,– я оглядываюсь,– а где твоя мама?

Он отпускает голову.

– Она на лаботе.  
– И ты здесь один?  
– Миссис Тонкс уснула, и я сбежал на площадку, – он указывает на дом в квартале от площадки,– я там живу, она плохая, а мама скоро с лаботы придет, я ее встлечу.

Да. Хулиган. Если бы у меня был сын, то даже боюсь подумать, что вытворял бы он.

– Папа, – Хоуп спрыгивает с качели,– идем, Дэвиду понравятся твои рисунки.

Парнишка садится на скамейку и кладет блокнот на колени. Его черты лица кажутся мне знакомым или же все дети похожи друг на друга.

– Это,– он останавливается на портрете Кэролайн,– моя мама.

Хоуп начинает смеяться. Я же сижу, а в теле появляется неловкость, груд, словно защемило дверью.

Нет.

Мальчик ошибся. Я отмахиваю мысли, что возможно он прав, но нет.

– Дэвид, это девушка - любовь папы. Ее не существует.– Хоуп берет с колен блокнот и перелистывает, – это тетя Ребекка.  
– Как зовут твою маму?  
– Мою маму зовут - Кэролайн.

Грудь сдавливается сильнее. Комок в горле застревает, отчего я забываю как дышать. Возможно, ребенок ошибается, возможно...

 _– Дэвид..._

Я забыл, что значит слышать в голосе пение птиц. Тело каменеет, и я не знаю, как реагировать. Застываю, как изображение на моих портретах.  
 _  
– ... Дэвид, ты меня до инфаркта довести хочешь..._

Она прямо за моей спиной. Стук каблуков приближается, и мое трепетание в груди возрастает.

 _– ... Прошу извинить моего сына, он непоседа._

Мальчик спрыгивает со скамьи, и стук каблуков останавливаются прямо за моей спиной. Я оживаю, поднимаюсь и поворачиваю корпус в ее сторону.

Ее глаза округляются в удивлении, и она переводит взгляд на сына. Мои губы растягиваются в улыбке.  
 _  
–_ _ **Привет, Кэролайн.**_

 _И Ангел улыбается в ответ._


End file.
